Heaven n Earth
by Sabaku Madoka Hime
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang malaikat cupid yang ditugaskan turun ke bumi bersama teman-temannya, Ino dan Hinata untuk menyatukan pasangan. Namun ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia. NaruSaku, Shikaino, Kibahina. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Haaaaiiiiii! hahahahahahahaha *semangat masa muda* akhirnyaa, dipublish juga fic collab kedua. readers udah pada nungguin? *readers: kegeeran!* yasud, kembali ke laptop! (?)

Sebelumnya ini fic di post ulang karna readers gak suka pake bahasa gaul. Kesannya jadi aneh deh ficnya, hahahahaha...

**Tema Fanz:** Fic ini seharusnya buat ultah Naru, tapi udah keburu lewat gak jadi dech. Hihihihi... sorry deh Naru, buat ultahmu udah banyak juga kok fic-fic dari author fanfiction!

**Naru: **Bilang aja gak punya duit buat beli kado! miskin banget!

**Tema Fanz: ***pundung di pojokan sambil bawa-bawa lampion buat meratapi nasib* hikshikshiks, teganya teganya teganya...

**Fidy: **Lupakan author satu itu! *nunjuk-nunjuk Tema Fanz yang udah bawa tali buat gantung diri* mulai aja dah critanya! kalo ngurusin author satu itu ntar critanya gak mulai-mulai!

**Naru: **Lets begin the story! ^^

* * *

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, seorang malaikat cupid yang ditugaskan turun ke bumi bersama teman-temannya, Ino dan Hinata untuk menyatukan pasangan. Suatu hari, ia tersesat di bumi dan ditolong seorang manusia bumi, lalu perlahan Sakura menyukainya. Namun, seorang malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia karena peraturan di negri khayangan yang membuatnya menderita.

* * *

**Story by: Temari Fanz & Fidy Discrimination**

**Genre : General  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei** *ditulis bener-bener, takut digorok MK ntar*

**Inspired by: Komunitas Bumi Surga**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SuiKarin, KibaHina slight SasuHina (SasuHina hanya muncul di ending)  
**

**Warning: Deskripsinya masih sedikit, OOC, Jelek, Ancur, Mungkin banyak typo. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Heaven and Earth Story: When Angel and Human Fall in Love**

**x0x0x0x**

Negri Khayangan Kumo dengan langit yang membentang luas secerah warna pelangi, yah... jelas-jelas itu tempat para malaikat tinggal, tempat para peri melangsungkan kehidupannya. Yang pasti tak ada manusia satu pun yang bisa hidup di sana. Karena apa? Semuanya pasti tahu kan, dimana-mana yang namanya malaikat itu tidak satu dunia dengan manusia.

Biasanya bagi anak kecil mereka menyebutnya negri dongeng. Mungkin di sini dengan di pikiran anak-anak itu jauh beda. Lain dari yang lain. Cukup susah untuk dideskripsikan tentang keindahannya tempatnya itu.

Oke-lah kalau Kumo masih satu ruang lingkup dalam dunia. Namun negri ini letaknya di atas awan. Tidak di daratan seperti manusia. Ada yang merasa aneh? tidak juga karena semua hal itu bisa aja terjadi apa pun dan kapan pun itu.

Tidak ada keributan di sana. Tidak ada perselisihan atau kesalahpahaman. namanya juga tempat malaikat. Tempat yang jelas-jelas indah dan tenang. Yang sudah di buat khusus oleh Tuhan untuk makhluknya yang bernama malaikat itu.

Seorang malaikat cupid berambut pink duduk termenung memandangi bumi dari permukaan awan putih itu. Well, yang namanya malaikat tentu saja bisa menapakki awan. Terbang saja mereka bisa.

Nama gadis itu Sakura Haruno, malaikat wanita yang manis, cantik, anggun, bersih seperti hal namanya. Memang orangtuanya cocok sekali memberi nama itu. Seperti bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi.

Entah karena apa dia merenung sendiri, tangannya bebas memain-mainkan helaian rambutnya yang teterpa oleh hembusan angin hangat. Kilau matahari sore membuat rambut pinknya bertambah cahayanya. Pipinya yang merah bertambah merah karena terpaan Aurora dari langit. Memang setiap sore terkadang Aurora itu keluar, dan manusia hanya sesekali saja melihatnya. beruntunglah yang jadi malaikat, karena mereka bisa melihatnya setiap sore. Sungguh dunia yang indahnya luar biasa.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, masa-masa indah saat ia bertugas ke bumi. Masa-masa yang hanya ia dapatkan sekali.

Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dirasakannya waktu itu. Seulas senyum tipis ia tarik perlahan walaupun ia tak menyadarinya, senyum malaikat tak ada dosa yang sangat manis yang bisa buat manusia pingsan di tempat kalau melihatnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Padahalkan ia lagi ingin sendirian. Kenapa sih selalu ada yang menganggu disaat orang lagi ingin sendiri? Oh God!

"Sakura, kamu mau ikut kami gak?" Sakura merasakan tepukkan di pundaknya bersamaan dengan suara itu, walaupun ia tak menoleh ia yakin orang yang menepuknya adalah temannya. Teman seperjuangannya. Teman yang selalu berada di sisinya baik suka maupun duka.

Refleks Sakura membuka matanya kembali secara terkejut. Kilauan Emerald matanya berada dalam cahaya sore yang gemerlap terang seperti pelangi. Sungguh malaikat wanita yang sempurna. Well, hanya itu sebutan yang cocok untuk si pink ini.

"Ino? memangnya kamu mau ke mana?" jawab Sakura. Perlahan gadis itu memutar kepalanya menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hihihi, ada deh. Kamu mau ikut gak?"

Sakura menggeleng malas. "Aku sedang tidak semangat untuk jalan-jalan Ino, lagipula kamu mau kemana?"

"Sa-Sakura-san, ka-kami mau turun ke bumi. Mau ikut tidak?" Suara halus terdengar menengahi mereka, tentu saja suara itu adalah suara malaikat cantik bernama Hinata Hyuga yang kalem memiliki hati yang bersih. Bahkan dosa seperti debu pun tidak ada yang hinggap di hatinya. Ehm... mereka berdua bisa dibilang adalah malaikat cupid sahabat Sakura. Malaikat itu juga punya sahabat loh, bukan manusia saja.

"Ka-kalian turun ke bumi?" mendadak Sakura tergagap seperti Hinata. "Bukannya tugas kita sudah selesai?" ia mulai terlihat bersemangat mendengar teman-temannya akan turun ke bumi, entah mengapa jantungnya menjadi berdebar. Yah... tentu saja pasti ada sebab dan akibatnya lah Sakura tergagap dan itu bakal diceritakan nanti.

"Yup, walau tugas kita selesai tapi kami belum puas main ke bumi. Ayolah Sakura, bukannya kamu juga akhir-akhir ini tidak bersemangat setelah berpisah dengan 'dia'?" Ino menekankan kata-kata 'dia' pada katanya. "Kami sengaja membohongi ayahmu agar bisa bertemu manusia bumi kenalan kami." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Tidak tahu deh setan apa yang merasukinya. Padahal kan dia malaikat, tapi tidak tahu deh kenapa dia kayak gitu. Sudah dari bawaan lahir kali.

"Se-sekarang Sakura-san mau ikut tidak?" sahut Hinata tergagap. Tak heran lagi bagi kedua temannya ini kalau melihat Hinata tergagap. Yah... sama seperti Ino, sudah bawaan dari lahir kali.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum sekedarnya. "Yeahhh! terimakasih, Ino, Hinata!" Sakura memeluk kedua temannya dengan sangat erat. Kedua temannya itu hanya bisa cengo saja. Hinata melemparkan sepotong senyum masam kepada Sakura. Ino pun melemparkan senyum permintaan untuk dilepaskan pelukkannya pada Sakura. Ukh... bisa-bisa habislah napas mereka kalau dipeluk begitu. Senang sih boleh tapi tidak seperti ini juga kali caranya.

Masih dalam memeluk temannya. Dalam memorinya teringat kembali tentang pertemuannya. Sebuah pertemuannya dengan manusia bumi yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun mereka terpaksa berpisah hanya karena perbedaan mereka.

Apalagi Jiraiya, ayahnya Sakura yang notabene seorang malaikat senior sekaligus petinggi di negri khayangan tidak mungkin setuju anaknya bersama manusia bumi.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Sakura, kau siap? kita akan menjalankan misi pertama kita di bumi sebagai malaikat cupid!" Ino berteriak memanggil sahabatnya riang. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ya, kau lihat Hinata tidak?" jawab Sakura sekedarnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas hari ini untuk beraktifitas. Tapi hal itu tak bisa lagi ditinggalkannya.

"Dia sudah duluan pergi ke bumi, ayo kita susul dia!"

Perlahan kedua malaikat itu kemudian terbang menuju ke bumi, melewati jalur yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, namun cukup sulit memasukkinya.

Sayap yang semula disembunyikan. Dilepaskan seketika. Sayap mereka yang keperakan mengkilat terkena cahaya matahari. Mereka terus terbang menuruni langit sampai bertemu sahabat mereka, Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kalian datang, t-teman-teman," ujar Hinata saat matanya menangkap dua sosok temannya itu. "I-itu klien kita!" tambah Hinata saat kedua temannya menginjakkan kaki kecil mereka ke tanah Taman pusat kota itu. Di sini lah mereka berjanji untuk beretemu di bumi. Taman kota yang terletek di sudut ibu kota Konoha. Orang-orang tidak bisa melihat ketiga malaikat ini sampai mereka melepaskan segel yang bisa membuat manusia dapat melihatnya. Dan sore ini para pengunjung taman lagi sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat. Banyak pohon-pohon yang ditanami di sana. Warna-warni bunga lengkap menghiasinya.

Mobil-mobil di jalan raya pun hanya sesekali lewat. Dan itu sangat mendukung kesejukkan udara di area taman tersebut.

Hinata menunjuk seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah tergerai panjang. Terlihat jelas dari raut mukanya ia tampak kesal, dan sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Gadis itu duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Cih, lama sekali Suigetsu!" ujar gadis itu seraya merapatkan jaket kuningnya, mungkin ia merasa agak dingin sekarang. "Kalau sebentar lagi dia tidak datang aku akan minta putus dengannya hari ini!" terdengar gumaman kesal dari bibir merahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda berambut putih memasukki area taman ini dengan tenang. Ia datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah si merah ini tanpa basa-basi lagi. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.

"Kau marah padaku Karin?" katanya tanpa menoleh ke wanita merah yang disapanya dengan sebutan Karin. Mungkin itu namanya. Ia menoleh menatap sosok merah tersebut dengan pandangan minta maaf. Tapi, tak ada respon dari si gadis. Ia masih memandang ke arah depan menatap pepohonan. Seolah ia mendengarkan pohon itu berbicara.

Masih tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari gadis itu. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam membisu tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya suara mesin mobil yang menyelimuti mereka.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Karin langsung pergi meniggalkan Suigetsu. Ia merasa ia sudah malas duduk di sana. Tak ada gunanya lagi pikirnya.

"Karin?" ia memegang tangan kekasihnya refleks sebelum gadis itu hendak melangkah jauh.

"Huh!" Karin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Karin, memangnya apa salahku?"

"Masih nanya? Memang kamu belum sadar kesalahanmu apa?"

Suigetsu tampak mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Kemudian ia menepuk dahinya. "Oh my God, kenapa aku bisa lupa?" batinnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat kesalahanmu?" ujar Karin datar dengan nada sedikit marah, tapi pandangan matanya sudah berani dialihkannya ke pria ini.

"Oh itu ya, maaf aku tidak sengaja memakan kue jatahmu di kantin, hahaha masa karena itu saja marah?"

BUAGHHH!

Sebuah bogem mentah mengenai kepala putih Suigetsu. "BUKAN ITU BAKAAAA! MASA KAMU LUPA KENCAN DENGANKU KEMARIN?" terik Karin tak sabaran. Ia tidak peduli ada anak kecil berusia 5 tahun sedang melihat ia berteriak. Bocah itu ketakutan lalu berlari ke luar taman. Well, Karin tak peduli saja ternyata.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak ingat! damn it! Gomen, ke-kemarin itu..."

"APA? KAMU MEMANG TEGA! MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI SAMPAI JAM 11 MALAM HAH! KAMU KEMANA SAJA KEMARIN?"

Yep, kali ini otaknya harus memutar untuk mencari alasan. Sel-sel otaknya tak tahu kenapa secara mendadak jadi berhenti berfungsi. Come on, hanya untuk kali ini aja Tuhan. Beri pria ini kekuatan untuk mencari alasan yang pasti. Kasihan nasibnya.

Seingatnya kemarin dia hanya bermain game Audition di warnet sampai sore lalu mengantar Jugo sahabatnya pulang ke rumah, tapi setelah itu dia benar-benar lupa. Mungkin sedikit cuci otak perlu dilakukannya.

"Apa alasanmu hah?"

"Ngg... ituu..." otaknya harus berpikir lebih cepat lagi. Kalau tidak sudah pasti Karin akan segera memutuskannya. "Ah iya, kemarin aku pergi mengantar adikku." jawabnya asal.

"Mengantar adikmu? Setahuku kamu tidak punya adik, saudara saja tidak punya!"

"I-itu adik sepupu... ya, adik sepupuku."

"Hn, kalau begitu kemana kamu mengantar adikmu hah? Masa sampai malam kamu tidak datang?"

Kali ini ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Hell no!

Yah, kekasihnya yang satu ini memang pintar bicara atau lebih tepatnya adu mulut.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sinis. "Ayo jawab!" tampak Karin memelototinya.

Tak tahu kenapa Suigetsu jadi merinding setengah mati seakan ditelan hidup-hidup gara-gara melihat mata Karin. Keringat dingin bercucuran sampai ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. This is really a bad sign!

"..."

"MULAI HARI INI KITA PUTUS!"

JELEGAR! Suigetsu ngerasa ada petir mendadak yang menyambar kepalanya setelah itu Gempa yang berskala dahsyat dan disusul Tsunami bergelombang tinggi yang bisa menelan satu negara. And unfortunately it did not really happen.

Sontak Suigetsu merasa kaget sampai mulutnya menganga terkejut, rahangnya agak terbuka sulit sekali dikatupkan seperti ada bola basket yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya seperti ribuan pedang menghujam kedalam dirinya. Sakit... perkataan Karin serasa begitu menusuk. Dan mengejutkan.

"Ke-kenapa?" lirih Suigetsu.

"Yah, aku tahu Suigetsu. Kau itu tidak pintar berbohong! Tampak dari raut mukamu yang ketakutan!"

"Ma.. maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, jangan beralasan lagi. Bilang saja kamu lupa terus meninggalkanku sampai larut malam! Dasar kau itu memang tidak peka!"

Memang salahnya kalau Karin sampai memutuskannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia tidak ingin melepasnya. Terlalu egois kah Karin? Atau Suigetsu yang tidak bisa mengerti orang? Dan hal ini semuanya ingin benar!

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar. Yah... suara ketiga malaikat yang mengintai mereka tadi. Bukan ngegosip seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi sedang membicarakan kedua pasangan yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

"Kini giliran kita beraksi." seru Sakura.

"Biar aku saja!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi. Entah kenapa malaikat satu ini tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan genitnya itu. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Dalam hati mereka sebenarnya mau sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kariiiiin, tunggu dulu!" Suigetsu tampak terengah-engah mengejar kekasihnya yang satu ini. Ia malas sekali kalau masalahnya udah sampai tingkat terendah dalam artian lain sedang terancam, "Sial, cepat juga larinya!"

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"

Dan kini Suigetsu mampu menggapai pergelangan lengan Karin. Di cengkramnya tangan tersebut secara paksa agar wanita ini dapat menatapnya.

PLAKKKK

Bekas tamparan menghiasi wajah Suigetsu. Karin segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan Suigetsu paksa, ia pergi meninggalkannya yang berdiri lemas di taman. Tapi sebelum itu ia sempat menatap Suigetsu dengan pandangan kecewa. Yah... ia kecewa sangat kecewa, sebal, kesal, marah dan penat! Kenapa jadi begini sih!

Gara-gara Karin menamparnya lidah dan kaki pria ini terlalu lemah untuk mencegahnya pergi dan mengatakan maaf. Hah, maaf aja gak cukup untuk Karin. Bukan maaf yang dibutuhkannya tapi sebuah bukti. Bukti kalau Suigetsu benar-benar serius padanya! Selama ini Karin selalu merasa Suigetsu selali main-main!

Ino mulai beraksi. Sakura dan Hinata memberi aba-aba dari kejauhan.

"Sekarang!"

Ino berubah wujud menjadi manusia dengan melepaskan segelnya. Tepatnya berubah menjadi Suigetsu pria yang lumayan tampan yang mempunyai rambut putih mirip uban itu. Ino atau Suigetsu berlari mengejar Karin yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dan sampailah tangannya mencengkram tangan gadis itu. Sontak Karin berbalik mengahadap orang yang menahannya ini.

"Mau apa lagi kamu hah?" ujar Karin dengan wajah menahan tangis. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia tak mampu untuk memperlihatkannya. Ia akan merasa rendah kalau ia harus menjatuhkan setitik air mata saja.

"Anu, aku cuma mau memberi ini..." Ino yang berwujud Suigetsu menyodorkan bingkisan pada Karin. Entahlah darimana ia mendapatkan bingkisan itu. Yang terpenting bingkisan tersebut sudah ada di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Karin dengan nada marah, sebenarnya dari dalam lubuk hatinya sedikit luluh melihat bingkisan tersebut. Selama ini Suigetsu belum pernah memeberi apa-apa padanya. Cewek mana saja pasti senang kan diberi bingkisan dari pacarnya atau mantan pacarnya. Tapi tentu saja bukan karena sogokkan atau rayuan.

"Ini hadiah yang kubuat semalam. Maaf karena membuat hadiah ini aku jadi batal kencan." Mata Karin yang tadinya melotot memandang Suigetsu akhirnya menatap biasa karena mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Ia tersentuh dengan kata-katanya. Walau singkat tapi mampu menghapus sedikit amarah di hatinya yang tadinya sedang meletus-letus.

Tangan Karin terulur untuk menyambut bingkisan itu walau ragu-ragu. Perlahan ia membuka bingkisannya. Hatinya lumayan terkejut saat tahu apa isinya. Dan tentu aja ekspresi keterkejutannya itu disembunyikannya dengan rapat.

Tiba-tiba Karin memeluk Suigetsu palsu itu. "Makasih, a-aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Karin menangis dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya pertahanan yang dibangun karena tidak boleh menangis runtuh juga. "Kau mau pacaran lagi denganku?" Suigetsu palsu itu nyengir dan yang pasti tidak terlihat Karin. Suigetsu palsu mengangguk tanda setuju. Tangannya membalas pelukkan Karin mesra. Dan Karin semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pria 'palsu' ini.

"Cepat kembali, ada Suigetsu yang asli!" Ujar Sakura pada Ino berbisik dari kejauhan yang pasti tidak diketahui oleh Karin. Ino menganguk mengerti. Perlahan Ino atau Suigetsu itu melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan Karin. Tentu aja dengan alasan yang pasti yang dapat dilontarkannya pada si merah.

"Hebat, kau berhasil!" Sakura dan Hinata menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu saat Ino menghampiri mereka. Ino (lagi-lagi) mengedip genit. When would the removal of the habit? =-=

"Siapa dulu dong! sekarang klien kita ada di rumah kos tua itu." Ino menunjuk rumah kos tua dekat taman tempat mereka berdiri. Tak jauh dari sana memang ada rumah tua yang katanya tempat kos itu. Lumayan tua karena bangunannya model tahun 90-an. Belum lagi pohon-pohon yang menutupinya dari keramaian. Dan warna atapnya yang gelap itu. Persis seperti rumah hantu.

Sementara Ino dan Hinata sudah pergi, Sakura masih diam di tempat dan sepertinya belum sadar kalau kedua temannya itu sudah pergi. Dia masih asyik melihat Suigetsu dan Karin yang sedang berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan yang pasti sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengurusi mereka berdua lagi. Karena waktu buat mereka sudah habis. Ah, mereka sudah baikan lagi. Emang si Ino itu paling hebat.

So, time for another customer!

"Hah! Ino, Hinata, kalian dimana?" gumam Sakura sendiri, ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia ditinggal kedua temannya. Dari tadi ia bengong terus sih!

"..."

"Ino, Hinata?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, mereka berdua sudah pergi ke tempat klien mereka yang baru sementara Sakura masih diam di tempat. Ia masih bingung dengan tempat ini apalagi sendirian. Belum lagi tempat ini sangat asing baginya.

"Gawat, aku tersesat di bumi. Sendirian lagi!" Sakura merasa panik sendirian. Setelah 3 jam mencari dan berkeliling di sekitar taman ia belum menemukan kedua temannya juga. Ia ingin keluar mencari kedua temannya lebih jauh lagi, tapi ia takut.

Hari sudah keburu gelap, sudah hampir senja. Sebentar lagi matahari mulai istirahat dari aktifitasnya. Angin malam sudah berhembus keluar. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dihidupkan. Burung saja sudah pulang ke sarangnya.

Sakura terpaksa memakai wujud manusianya untuk menginap sementara di bumi. Ia juga bingung mau nginap dimana karena ia tidak tahu caranya, Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa dia menyamar sampai menemukan kedua temannya itu. Semoga saja dengan menyamar jadi manusia ada manusia lain yang mau membantunya. Kalau jadi malaikat terus kan tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Tapi Sakura sama sekali belum pernah ke bumi. Alhasil ia malah semakin jauh dari tempatnya semula. Sakura lumayan cemas kalau tidak menemukan tempat tinggal sementara.

Tes

Airmata mengalir dari bola mata Emeraldnya. Dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis. Ia jatuh terduduk karena lelah. Bukan hanya manusia loh yang bisa lelah, malaikat juga bisa. Saat ia menangis, seseorang mendengar tangisannya.

"Hei, kamu!"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Seorang pemuda berambut blondie dengan mata blue shappire cerah. "Kenapa nangis?" tanyanya ramah.

Sakura merasakan ada yang berbicara padanya, perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap siapa yang berbicara itu. "A-aku tersesat..." jawab Sakura sekedarnya, ekspresi manja dan sedih muncul di mukanya, sifat manja anak raja lagi tersesat beginilah.

"Tersesat?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia memang selalu menangis kalau sedang kebingungan.

Pria itu agak sedikit kebingungan, "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumah? A-aku berasal dari kota lain, saat tiba disini aku terpisah dari saudari-saudariku."

Pria ini semakin bingung, ia bengong sebentar, "Kalau kamu tidak punya rumah disini, kamu bisa menginap di rumah kos dekat sini. Selama ini aku tinggal di rumah kos itu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang."

"Ehm..." Pria itu sesaat terlihat berfikir. "Biar aku yang bayar biaya kosnya, sekarang kau mau ikut aku?"

Sakura meng-iyakan, "Ka-kau terlalu baik." jawab Sakura sekedarnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat manusia di hadapannya ini. Dan sebenarnya ini lah yang dari tadi di nantikan oleh si pink ini.

And finally there are also people who will help him this.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendahului Sakura, "Ayo." ajaknya santai.

Sakura berdiri dengan terpaksa lalu mengikuti pemuda itu ke rumah kosnya dengan langkah gontai karena ia sudah merasa kelelahan. "Paling tidak sampai bertemu Ino dan Hinata. Besok aku akan cari mereka." Gumamnya dalam hati. Mata Sakura memandangi si pria dari atas sampai bawah, kelihatannya ia pria baik-baik.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" jawab pemuda itu masih tetap melangkah berjalan memunggunginya. mereka berjalan di antara rumah-rumah orang dengan jalan yang tidak terlalu besar yang hanya beraspal semen putih.

"A.. aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno." jawab Sakura sekedarnya. ia hanya bisa menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan pandangan biasa.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan tersenyum menatap Sakura sehingga sontak menghentikan langkah Sakura pula. "Nama yang indah."

Blush

Wajah Sakura memerah sesaat, baru kali ini seseorang memuji namanya, apalagi seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Pemuda itu nyengir lalu ia berbalik lagi berjalan menuntun langkah Sakura ke tempat kosnya.

_**Flashback off ...**_

Sementara itu di Negri Khayangan Kumo, Sakura masih dalam keadaan memeluk 2 malaikat sahabatnya.

"Hei, lepaskan Sakura!" Ino meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya

"I... iya, maaf" Sakura buru-buru melepasnya

Malaikat pink itu duduk di permukaan awan lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia masih mengingat-ingat masa lalunya bersama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya...

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

Tema fanz: **Huaaaa... DJ, apa salahku! kenapa chap 1 hancur begini!

**Fidy:** Oh ya soal pendeskripsian Sakura sangat ku sempurnakan. yah, kalian tahu sendirikan saya tu sangat mengagumi sosoknya. Hurtnya juga gak ada. maunya sih humor tapi gaktw de. *ngelirik ke Tema* Salahmu banyak tuh, aku gak tanggung lho ficnya ancur gini!

**Tema fanz:** *tepar di lantai* Ngomong-ngomong, cape juga ngetik fic ini... *ngelap keringet*

**Fidy: ***duduk-duduk santai minum es cendol*

**Tema fanz:** Gyaaa es cendol, bagi dong!

**Fidy: ***nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi yang jadi tukang es cendol* beli aja sendiri!

**Tobi: **Cendolnya habis. Cendol yang terakhir buat Tobi aja ya, Tobi kan anak baek...

**Tema fanz: **Buat lu sih es jengkol aja!

**Tobi:** *nangis-nangis gaje* Tobi anak baek, Tobi anak baek mau cendol, huaaaaaaaa...

**Tema n Fidy:** *nutup kuping*

**Fidy: **Lupakan adegan gaje itu, ntar chapter depan Tobi bakal tampil kok! tapi perannya cuma sedikit, jadi tukang es krim.

**Tobi:** Horeeee, Tobi anak baek bakal tampil! tampil sedikit gakpapa yang penting Tobi muncul!

**Tema fanz:** Chap depan masih flashback lo, bakal jadi full NaruSaku! chap depan sepertinya bakal semi rate M juga, hohohoho... *ketawa laknat* buat readers skalian sebelum fic ini di post ulang banyak yang comment kalo Saku langsung in love sama Naru. Bukan gitu kok sbetulnya, mungkin readers salah sangka dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Chap depan juga bakal di ceritain NS semasa di bumi n sebab dia in love. Soal pairing-pairing lain belum muncul memang, khusus SasuHina cuma muncul di ending crita. Maap banget ya buat SasuHina fans! *dikeroyok SasuHina fc*

**Tema fanz: ***mampus dikeroyok SH fans, gyaaaa*

**Fidy:** hah! No comment! Kalo ada yang gak ngerti ceritanya ya udah ^^'

lalu soal deskripsi dan cara penulisannya lebih bagus gimana? pake bahasa gak baku atau yang biasa aja?

soal TYPO atau kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaklumi ya, soalnya kami terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya (bilang aja males XD) Thanks for reading yahhh *ngeloyor pergi takut digorok karena soksibukkkk*

**-**please give opinion-

**-ft-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

We're back readers! setelah seabad gak mengupdate fic akhirnya diapdet juga chap 2 yang nista bin abal ini.

Kami terharu banget baca ripiunya, hikshikshiks *lebay*

**Reply for readers:**

**Merai Alixya Kudo: **Makasih udah ripiu! ^^ Kalo kamu baca sampe ending nanti kamu bakal ngerti kok knapa SasuHina muncul di ending.

**Rinzu15 'The 4th Espada: **Makasih udah nunggun ini fic! #Rinzu: narsis!# ficnya dipost ulang karna penggunaan bahasanya sih.

**Wi3nter: **Ini dia chap 2, ntar ada sedikit lemonnya. Tapi maaf kalo mengecewakan, mungkin lemonnya kurang seru.

**NaRa 'UzWa': **Penggunaan bahasanya yang biasa aja ya? thanx y! Btw ShikaIno dibikin jadian di fic ini. Ntar kapan-kapan dibanyakin kok! ^^

**Ridho Uciha: **Makasih ripiunya! ini dia chap 2 semi rate M. Ntar ada NS lemonan tapi mungkin kurang seru.

**Night's in here: **Night nungguin proses NS nya? okokok, prosesnya lumayan panjang kok! ^^')

**Amai: **Hi Ama, lebih nyantai baca yang kemaren ya? tapi banyak readers yang protes, gomennn... m_"_m

**Elven lady18: **Ok, ini dia apdetannya! sudah diusahakan pake bahasa baku kok.

**NaruSaku Uzuharu438: **Di fave? #Tema n Fidy muter-muter gaje# thanx y!

**Hanachi Mya-chan: **Gyaa~ di fave lagi! thanx y! #Fidy + Tema melayang-layang sampe menara Tokyo# ini dia apdetannya! ^^

**Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru: **Makin bagus? di fave lagi? hikshikshiks, we are really happy! *sok Inggris* #saking lebaynya nagis Indonesia tenggelam karna banjir airmata 2 author ini#

Mohon maaf buat yang ripiu sebelum fic ini di post ulang, gak sempet reply. Ada beberapa readers yang login udah di PM sama Tema tapi ada yang belum di PM sama yang nonlogin juga belum di reply. So, maap bageeddd... m_ _m *bungkuk-bungkuk* *dgampar masal sama ripiuwer*

Akhirnya lagi-lagi Shion muncul di fic NS ini *walau perannya bukan antagonis sih* tapi perannya masih tetap ancur hahaha...

**Shion:** Kami-sama, apa salahku! Kenapa peranku selalu begini? atau gara-gara 2 author nista itu? *nunjuk-nunjuk Tema n Fidy*

**Tema n Fidy: ***CCDT+ngacir duluan gak mau tau*

**Shion:** Heyyy! tungguu!

**Tema n Fidy**: Siapa yang mau nunggu!

**Fidy: **Ya sudah readers, kami cabut dulu. Happy readinggg! ^^

Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang malaikat cupid yang ditugaskan turun ke bumi bersama teman-temannya, Ino dan Hinata untuk menyatukan pasangan. Suatu hari, ia tersesat di bumi dan ditolong seorang manusia bumi, lalu perlahan Sakura menyukainya. Namun, seorang malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia karena peraturan di negri khayangan yang membuatnya menderita.

**Story by: Fidy Dsc & Tema Fanz**

**Genre: Campuran Romance, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto ***MK: emangnya sudah om-om apa?*

**Inspired by: Komunitas Bumi Surga**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SuiKarin, KibaHina slight SasuHina (SasuHina hanya muncul di ending)**

**Warning: Ancur, gak lepas dari TYPO, AU, OOC abis, dan disarankan anak baek gak usah baca ya~**

**Rating: T semi M *karna itu yang merasa anak baek gak usah baca***

**Heaven and Earth Story Chapter 2: When Love Start to Grow**

**x0x0x0x**

Sore hari angin berhembus di Negri Khayangan Kumo. Seperti biasa tempat itu sejuk dan nyaman.

Sakura masih duduk termenung diatas permukaan awan sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan. Nafas yang kini dirasakannya sangat berat dan selalu bergantung pada tenaganya.

Ino dan Hinata hanya berdiri sambil terbengong melihat sahabatnya itu tidak jauh di hadapannya. Mereka mau bicara, namun kata apa yang akan mereka lontarkan.

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba menyungging dari bibir mungil Sakura. Kedua sahabatnya malah semakin bingung melihat Sakura yang bertingkah semakin aneh.

Apa jangan-jangan Sakura sudah gila? Ah, pikiran mereka memang suka aneh-aneh.

"Sakura? Hey hey, Hello? Sakura kamu kenapa?" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura, berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"I-Ino-san, se-sebaiknya jangan diguncangkan seperti itu. Biarkan Sakura-san mengenang masa-masa bersama pemuda bumi itu." Suara lembut Hinata akhirnya keluar. Ternyata gadis ini sudah tahu sedari tadi yang tengah Sakura pikirkan. Walaupun ia pendiam tapi dia banyak tahu juga.

"Hem lagi nostalgia ya, cieeee..." goda Ino lagi. Ino memang suka menggoda orang, apa lagi menggoda sahabatnya. Kalau digoda dia malah tidak mau.

"I-no-san sendiri tidak kangen de-dengan pemuda nanas itu?"

"Haah, tentu saja kangen! kalau tidak untuk apa aku membohongi ayah Sakura? Kamu sendiri juga mikirin Kiba?"

"Hah, eng.. gak kok, ta-ppi a-aku." seru Hinata terbata-bata, sepertinya Hinata paling tidak bisa jika dirinya yang disinggung. Bisa dilihat di kedua pipinya yang merona merah seperti buah tomat segar yang baru saja dipetik. Manis sekali.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia masih membiarkan kedua sahabatnya saling melempar perkataan. Lagi pula kalau dia ikut bicara memangnya mau bicara apa?

Dan pikirannya masih bergelut dengan masa lalu yang tidak terlalu lama itu, yang membuatnya selalu berputar dalam otaknya.

_**Flashback on**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar sore hari menjelang malam, dimana lampu-lampu sudah dihidupkan dan penerangan dari sang surya sudah dipadamkan.

Seorang pemuda berambut blondie menuntun jalan Sakura ke tempat kosnya. Uzumaki Naruto tepatnya. Mereka berjalan di pinggiran jalan beraspal putih yang kelihatannya baru di perbaikki. Di samping kanan-kiri mereka terdapat rumah-rumah penduduk jepang yang kebanyakkan tipe jaman dulu sebelum modern. Namun ini lah yang menjadi bagian khas dari blok sekitar sini.

Lumayan sepi di sana. Suara TV dari penduduk sekitar dapat terdenga walau tidak terlalu jelas. Suara dari mesin mobil dan kendaraan lainnya dari jalan besar di belakang mereka masih bisa terdengar walaupun mereka terus melangkah menjauh.

Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura sempat terkejut dan merasa aneh.

Blush.

Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri. Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat. bagaimana tidak blushing coba, seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya.

Apalagi sekarang waktunya sudah petang dan mereka hanya berdua saja. tapi entah kenapa tangannya berasa begitu hangat. Atau… tangan Sakura yang lagi dingin?

Telapak tangan Sakura basah akibat keringat yang keluar dari pori-porinya.

Sakura bisa saja menonjok dan menendang pria ini. Namun niatnya terurungkan. Mungkin saja dia bisa melindungi dan menolong dirinya. Yah, hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Beberapa langkah dan Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua tiba di sebuah rumah kos tua. Tempatnya elit memang, tapi untuk jaman dulu.

Bangunannya berwarna gelap dan terkesan tidak terawat. Gentengnya berwarna gelap dan menyeramkan. Belum lagi dengan pohon beringin besar yang akarnya menjalar kemana-mana—kesekitar perkarangannya.

Rumput-rumput di perkarangannya juga tidak rata. Ada yang tinggi dan pendek. Mungkin sewaktu mengguntingnya memakai gunting yang tidak tajam.

Di sana juga terdapat ayunan. Ayunan yang hanya terdapat satu kursinya. Ayunan yang besinya Sakura yakin sudah karat. Dia agak bergoyang mungkin tertiup angin, sehingga menimbulkan suara berdecit sedikit merusak pendengaran.

Dalam benak Sakura terbayang rumah kos itu dihuni banyak hantu yang akan menghantuinya kapan saja. Hantu yang menyeramkan dengan pisau berlumuran darah yang tertancap di dadanya, lalu matanya tidak ada pupilnya, rambutnya panjang terurai sampai tanah, suara kikikkannya memekakkan pendengaran dan menebarkan jantung. Sungguh terlihat angker baginya.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura-chan!" seru pemuda itu sambil nyengir sedangkan yang diajak bicara masih setengah bergelut dengan pikiran konyolnya. "Ohya, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Sakura agak lama meresponnya, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Kau yakin ini rumah kosnya?" Sakura betul-betul takut melihat rumah kos itu. Rasanya ia ingin langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu di tempat ini.

"Benar kok, hehehe kalau kau takut hantu nanti biar kuusir hantunya." Seolah-olah dia bisa menebak pikirannya dan berbicara begitu. Sakura langsung merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Naruto di tempat ini apalagi dia sudah berbaik hati membiayai tempat tinggalnya sementara.

"A... aku tidak takut hantu Naruto! Aku tidak percaya hantu!"

"Aku cuma bercanda, ayo kita masuk." Naruto menggandeng Sakura masuk ke rumah kos yang terlihat angker itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang dengan begitu lembut sampai ujung kakinya juga merasakannya.

KYAAAAAAA...

Refleks Sakura memeluk si pirang yang berada di sampingnya. "Si... siapa itu?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!" Seorang gadis berambut blondie dan bermata ungu menyapa mereka berdua.

"Shion? Ah bikin kaget! kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Hehehe, aku baru pulang dari toko." Shion menunjuk kantong putih belanja yang dibawanya. "Omong-omong siapa yang dibelakangmu itu Naruto-kun? pacarmu bukan?" Shion menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

"Ahh bukannn... di-dia teman kuliahku, namanya Sakura." Mereka berdua langsung blushing. "Sakura-chan, ini Shion. Dia tante-tante tukang gosip pemilik rumah kos ini."

"Apa? Tante-tante tukang gosip katamu?"

BLETAKKK

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus tepat di kepala duren Naruto. "Auww, kau pikir kepalaku ini batu apa? Kepalaku ini bisa bocor kalau dipukul begitu! Kalau bocor bisa-bisa aku gegar otak plus dibawa ke UGD tau!" ujar Naruto lebay.

"Kalau kepalamu pecah itu urusanmu!" kini mata ungunya menatap Sakura, lantas ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, "Ohya, aku Shion."

Mau tak mau Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan tangan itu.

Masih mengusap-usap kepala durennya, Naruto angkat bicara lagi. "Shion, apa masih ada kamar yang kosong di rumah kos ini? Mulai hari ini Sakura-chan akan menginap disini."

"Uhmm, aku lihat sebentar. Lebih baik kalian masuk dulu, kalau diluar malam-malam begini nanti Akatsuki akan mengincar kalian." Setelah itu Shion melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah kos tua itu.

Shion gadis yang baru beranjak berumur 30 tahun. Gadis keturunan Inggris-Jepang ini memang kerap kali suka dipanggil 'tante' oleh Naruto, dia gadis manis yang memiliki bangunan tua ini. Sebenarnya bangunan ini punya kedua orang tuanya. Karena dia anak satu-satunya maka rumah ini jadi miliknya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Selain itu Shion juga wanita karier. Dia tipe gadis yang suka melakukan tantangan dan selalu ingin mencoba hal yang baru. Dalam usianya yang terbilang dewasa dia masih belum menikah.

"A... Akatsuki?"

"Kamu tidak tahu Akatsuki? Akatsuki itu nama kelompok preman kelas kakap yang sering mengacau di Taman Konoha. Sebaiknya kamu tinggal di rumah kos ini dulu karena mereka suka mengacau malam hari. Akatsuki biasanya mengincar anak-anak dan wanita. Bisa-bisa kamu jadi sasarannya kalau tinggal sendirian di taman seperti tadi."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Arigatou Naruto, aku tidak tahu ada preman seperti mereka di taman ini. Apalagi aku sudah diizankan menginap disini, apa tidak merepotkan?"

Naruto nyengir lagi. "Tidak masalah Sakura-chan."

Mereka segera masuk ke rumah kos dan menutup pintu depan rumah itu. Setelah melihat-lihat ternyata bagian dalam rumah kos itu tidak seperti luarnya.

Dalam tempat kos ini ternyata sangat luas. Dari arah depan dapat dilihat dua tangga yang saling menghubung dan berhadapan yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Lampu hias besar tergantung di langit-langit tepat di tengahnnya. Perabotannya tertata rapi walau kelihatan sudah lama. Penerangannya tidak remang-remang seperti di luar.

Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna kecoklatan tua. Ruang depannya dihiasi ornamen-ornamen kuno dan beberapa alat music jaman dulu. Bahkan ada air mancur kecil di dalam ruangan tepat di bawah lampu hias. Dan intinya rumah itu penuh dengan seni.

Sakura sempat kagum dengan rumah buatan yang di tata oleh manusia ini. Ternyata dalam dan luar itu memang selalu berbeda. Dan perbedaan itu selalu ada di mana-mana. Seperti halnya manusia.

"Bagian dalamnya beda dengan luarnya kan Sakura-chan?" Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dalamnya sebagus ini." Sakura masih menatap sekeliling tak percaya.

Tak lama kemudian Shion datang dari arah samping mereka, sepertinya tadi Shion sempat ganti baju dulu, karena baju yang dipakainya tadi beda lagi sekarang. "Maaf Naruto-kun, tidak ada lagi kamar yang tersisa."

"Hah? Bagaimana dengan yang disebelah kamarku?"

"Kamar itu memang kosong, tapi sudah dipesan seseorang kemarin malam."

"Bagaimana ini Sakura-chan?" Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kalau memang ingin menginap dia bisa tinggal di kamarmu kan Naruto-kun?" potong Shion sambil nyengir seolah-olah ingin mengerjai mereka.

"APAAAA?" mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan. Wajar kalau mereka kaget karena tidak mungkin mereka tidur sekamar. Lagipula Sakura tidak pernah berdekatan dengan lelaki mana pun selama ini.

"Sudah tidak ada kamar lagi. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, Cari saja tempat kos lain." Shion kembali nyengir sambil melirik mereka berdua.

Naruto mengangkat alis bingung. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa tante yang di depannya ini begitu anehnya.

"Ta... tapi... apa harus satu ranjang juga?" mendadak pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto blushing berat. Pikirannya mulai aneh-aneh. Otak lemot Naruto kali ini bekerja.

"Yah, mungkin saja." Shion masih tersenyum jahil. "Ku cek stok ranjang dulu, kalau tidak ada berarti—"

"Ah sudahlah, langsung cek saja!" Naruto langsung mendorong punggung Shion ke gudang. Namun sepertinya jawaban pertanyaan Sakura tadi adalah ya. Shion sudah kehabisan Stok ranjang dan terpaksa mereka tidur satu ranjang malam ini.

"Yang benar saja, masa tidak ada stok lagi?" Naruto masuk ke gudang untuk melihatnya sendiri. Memang kelihatannya Shion tidak bisa dipercaya tapi kali ini ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Gudang tersebut kosong. Walau begitu debunya tidak kosong.

"Fufufu, selamat ya." Shion melirik dua orang didepannya dengan seringai. "Tapi ingat! jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-ti—"

"Sudah ah, Shion!" pipi dengan goresan itu semakin merah. "Ohya, barang-barangmu mana Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedari tadi menuntutinya.

"Ya ampun mana ada barang. Baju juga tak ada." gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sakura yang masih terbengong sesaat.

"Ah itu... barang-barangku terbawa saudariku, bagaimana ini?"

"Pinjam punya Naruto saja..." celetuk Shion.

"Are you kidding? Pinjam? Masa pinjam bajuku juga?"

"Just kidding, Hahaha... nanti kupinjamkan bajuku." Shion beranjak pergi menaiki tangga. Dia akan mengambil beberapa bajunya yang akan ia pinjamkan pada Sakura.

Sementara itu Naruto mengajak Sakura mengekorinya ke kamar. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura mau tak mau membuntutinya.

...

KRIEEETTT

Suara pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka. Keduanya memasuki ruangan itu. Lalu Naruto pun menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Sehingga seluruh ruangan tersinari oleh cahaya lampu atom dengan jelas.

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak melihat kamar Naruto yang berantakan dan kotor bukan main itu. Sampah bekas makanan berserakan, baju-baju bertebaran di lantai dan tempat tidurnya yang cukup, seprei birunya benar-benar kusut. Bantal dan guling malah berada di meja belajar kecilnya.

Terlihat seperti kamar yang tidak dibereskan selama sebulan. Belum lagi dengan bau aneh yang menyerang penciuman Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan tidur disana. Apalagi ia akan seranjang dengan pemuda ini.

"Na-ruto, ka-kamarmu ini..." mendadak ia tergagap seperti Hinata. Teman malaikat yang dicarinya itu.

"Hehe... gomen Sakura-chan, kamarnya 'agak' berantakan ya?"

"Apanya yang agak berantakan haah? Kamarmu seperti tidak pernah dibereskan selama sebulan!"

"Memang benar kok."

"HAAAHH? bagaimana mungkin kau merasa nyaman berada di kamar seperti ini? ckckck, kalau kau punya pacar aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya padamu."

"Tapi aku belum punya Sakura-chan."

"Yah, wajar saja. Gadis mana yang mau dengan orang sepertimu."

Naruto hanya melempar cengiran tanpa dosa. "Yah, suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi milikku Sakura-chan." Gumamnya dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Iiiih, senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku tidak mau tidur di kamar seperti ini, sekarang bantu aku membereskannya Naruto-kun!" seru Sakura.

"Kau ini seperti ibuku saja Sakura-chan! Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidur di sofa saja." Sakura akan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Merasa tidak tega Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Tunggu Sakura-chan, jangan ngambek dong! Kubereskan kamar ini, tapi bantu aku ya!" Naruto memasang kitty eyes.

Menghela napas pasrah Sakura berkata seraya tersenyum kearahnya. "Baiklah." Sebenarnya Sakura paling malas menarik senyumnya.

Senyum seorang malaikat sepertinya membuat balok es di hati Naruto seolah mencair, bukan bagi Naruto saja, mungkin berlaku pada semua Adam. "Haha.. ba-baiklah, a-ayo.." Naruto tergagap. Ia baru menyadari posisinya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, perlahan ia pun segera melepasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUKKK

"Aku benar-benar capek Sakura-chaaann..." rasanya pinggang Naruto akan patah saat itu juga. Ia terbaring di atas ranjangnya yang baru dibereskan setelah dua jam beres-beres.

Padahal Sakura yang lebih banyak beres-beres. Tapi kelihatannya Naruto yang paling capek.

Lumayan lama untuk membereskan kamarnya yang hanya berukuran sedang ini. Apa lagi kalau ternyata kamarnya penuh dengan debu dan sampah. Kalau mau di bandingkan sekarang dengan dua jam yang lalu jauhnya beda sekali.

Soal baju kotor yang berserakkan tadi Sakura tidak mau membereskannya. Itu bagian Naruto. Dia hanya menyapu dan menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan di sana. Walau Sakura tidak terlalu pendai bersih-bersih tapi akhirnya ruangannya tertata rapi.

Mungkin dia akan mencoba membersihkan kamarnya sendiri jika sudah pulang kerumah nanti. Rasanya memang berbeda sekali jika membersihkan kamar dengan tangan sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum puas atas kerjanya, ternyata dia pandai juga walau masih ada bagian yang kotor, "Hihihi, salahmu sendiri tidak pernah membersihkan kamar." Senyuman Sakura seperti obat penyembuh rasa capeknya. "Boleh aku tidur duluan?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga ngantuk."

KRUYUUUKK

Bunyi perut Sakura terdengar keras yang saat itu sedang sepi-sepinya.

Naruto sempat terdiam sebentar, dia terkikik geli, ternyata perut orang lain bisa seperti perutnya juga, "Haha, kau lapar?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil blushing. Dia lumayan malu dengan perbuatan yang tidak dilakukannya itu. Kenapa perutnya harus berdering disaat yang tidak pas. Yah, malaikat juga bisa lapar ternyata.

Naruto bengkit dari tidurnya, ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar tepat di sampingnya. Dibukannya resleting tas itu, tangannya merogoh mengambil bungkusan mi ramen dari dalam tasnya—yang seingatnya dibelinya kemarin sewaktu dia ke supermarket,

"Ramen? Apa tidak ada makanan lain?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang lain Sakura-chan, habis ramen itu makanan favoritku!"

"Bisa-bisa kau jadi bodoh kalau makan ramen terus." Sepertinya tepat sasaran, perkataan Sakura sukses membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Shion juga sering memanggilnya baka atau bodoh setiap kali ia makan ramen. Tapi memang ada benarnya juga, banyak-banyak makan ramen akan bodoh!

"Sakura-chan, mau makan tidak? nanti kuhabiskan loo..."

Sakura jadi diam sebentar dan dia berpikir sesaat,"Ah iya." Terpaksa kali ini ia makan ramen. Makanan cepat saji seperti itu membuatnya malas makan tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada makanan lain. Biasanya seorang malaikat sepertinya memakan buah dari pohon yang tumbuh di negri khayangan. Rasanya jelas beda dengan buah yang ada di bumi.

Dan untungnya Sakura adalah orang yang tidak banyak makan.

.

.

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ia akan berniat untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum itu dia ke kamar kecil yang berada di dalam kamar Naruto itu sendiri.

Mata emeraldnya memandang sosok tubuhnya sendiri. ia sekarang sudah mengenakkan baju pinjaman dari nona Shion. Baju tidur biasa berwarna ungu yang Sakura kira sangat lucu.

Dia baru tahu kalau di sini ada pakaian seperti ini, bukan pakaian malaikat yang biasa ia kenakkan.

"Apa aku berdosa?" tanyanya pada pantulan bayangannya sendiri dalam kaca itu.

Ia merasa sangat berdosa sudah berani dekat-dekat dengan lawan jenis walaupun nyatanya itu manusia. Setahunya wanita dan pria itu tidak boleh berdekatan dan terus bersama apalagi dia seorang malaikat yang seharusnya tanpa dosa.

Sakura menyudahi lamunannya dengan mencuci mukanya sekali, lalu ia berjalan kearah keluar dan memandang pemuda blondie yang masih menyantap ramennya.

Menghela napas pasrah akhirnya Sakura sudah memutuskan ia akan tidur. Sakura mengambil satu bantal yang menganggur di ranjang. Satu bantal sudah cukup untuknya. Kemudian gadis ini merebahkan bantal dan badannya. Mata emeraldnya terpejam seketika. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena ia capek ia sudah terlelap tidur dan mulai memasukki alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang berkilauan menembus masuk melalui jendela. Bisa didengar kicauan burung gereja yang selalu hadir di setiap pagi.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Suara langkah kaki Shion terdengar dari luar kamar Naruto dan bunyinya semakin mendekat. Shion membuka pintu dan melangkah memasuki kamar untuk membangunkan Naruto yang biasa telat bangun itu.

"Naruto-kun, cepat ba.." Shion mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di kamar Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum jahil sambil berlari-lari ke ruang depan melewati koridor.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa kamera. "Say cheese!"

JEPRETTT

Shion bergegas keluar kamar sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Fufu saatnya bergosip!"

**Sakura's POV**

Aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku. Kubuka perlahan kelopak mataku menampakkan bola mata emeraldku. Sebetulnya aku masih ngantuk tapi aku tidak boleh tidur lama-lama. Aku ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur namun tubuhku terasa berat. Seperti ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Na... Naruto ugh..." Ternyata pemuda pirang itu memelukku dari belakang. Aku tidak menyangka dia berani melakukan macam-macam padahal aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu. Namun rasanya pelukannya begitu hangat dan tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar-debar entah kenapa.

Baru kusadari posisi kami sekarang. Pemuda itu bukan hanya memelukku dari belakang tapi tangannya menyentuh dadaku dan mencengkramnya erat.

KYAAAAAAA~ AKU BARU SADAR! OH DADA KU!

Refleks kubungkam mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Tanpa sadar aku telah berteriak dan membangunkan Naruto serta beberapa orang di kamar sebelah.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Naruto's POV**

Kudengar suara teriakan dari seseorang yang tidur disebelahku. Aku terbangun dan mendapati posisi kami berdua. Kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan semalam? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari menyentuhnya semalam. Apalagi terasa ada sesuatu yang lembut sedang kugenggam. Kuremas perlahan dan akhirnya aku sadar benda apa itu.

"Narutoooo lepaskan akuuuu..." gadis yang tidur disampingku berteriak.

"Go... gomen Sakura-chan, a... aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Aku segera melepas pelukanku dengan muka memerah.

"Na..ruto hiks hiks... apa yang kau lakukan semalam hiks..."

Sial, aku sudah membuatnya menangis! Aku tahu aku salah sudah mengajaknya tidur satu ranjang tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi aku sudah menyentuh dada Sakura-chan, dia pasti membenciku.

"Berhenti menangis Sakura-chan, maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja." Kuhapus airmatanya perlahan.

Ia berhenti menangis dan mulai berani menatapku. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja."

Kubelai rambut pinknya, wajar kalau ia tampak terkejut. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarku.

BRAKKKK

"Naruto-kun... hah?"

"Shion?" Tante blondie itu melihat kami berdua yang sedang berdekatan di ranjang. Sesaat ia tersenyum.

"CIEEEEE... pagi-pagi sudah berduaan. Kalian jadian semalam ya?"

"HAAAAHH?" Apa-apan dia? jangan-jangan dia melihat posisi kami tadi.

Penghuni kamar sebelah mendengar sorakan Shion yang lebay. Seorang pemuda berambot cokelat dengan tatto taring warna merah di pipinya mengintip dari balik pintu. Namanya Kiba, teman kuliahku yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamarku.

"Heyhey, ternyata kau punya pacar juga Naruto. Kenalkan padaku dong!" Ia langsung masuk ke kamarku begitu saja.

"Ki... Kiba, bu... bukan, dia..."

"Aku punya fotonya, tadi kulihat mereka saat tidur berduaan!" tante Shion menunjukkan kamera kecilnya dengan wajah riang.

"HEEIII TANTE SHIOOONN, TUNGGU DULU!" Acara kejar-kejaran gaje terjadi. Shion dan Kiba berlari ke ruang tengah. Aku mengikuti mereka sambil meningalkan Sakura-chan yang swetdrop ditempat melihat acara gaje tersebut.

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Normal POV**

Naruto yang kelelahan setelah kejar-kejaran dengan Shion terbaring di kasur. Sementara itu dua orang yang dikejarnya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat hasil potretan Shion. Sesekali terdengar sorakan dari mereka berdua namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

"Dasaarr! mereka itu memang suka iseng Sakura-chan!"

"Hahaha biarkan saja, tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura terkikik geli. Mendadak ia teringat, ia harus segera mencari kedua temannya itu. "Err Naruto-kun."

"Ya."

"Aku harus mencari saudariku, boleh tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Yasudah, tapi aku buru-buru. Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa, tidak usah repot-repot."

"Aku tetap ingin membantumu." Ujarnya mantap.

"Terimakasih." Naruto nyengir kemudian mengajak Sakura ke taman tempat mereka bertemu kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 2 jam mereka berkeliling, mereka masih belum menemukan Ino dan Hinata. Mereka berdua terduduk di bangku taman karena lelah.

"Apa mereka sudah kembali ke Kumo?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tersirat dalam wajahnya adalah kekecewaan.

"Sakura-chan, kita belum sarapan kan? Kau tidak lapar?" Naruto bertanya yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tidak masalah belum sarapan, aku harus menemukan mereka secepatnya."

"Aku juga haus Sakura-chan, ayolah istirahat sebentar."

"Makanya aku tidak ingin mengajakmu, kau sendiri jadi repot."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kita ini teman Sakura-chan, aku harus menolongmu."

Sakura membalas senyumannya. "Aku juga haus. Tidak ada salahnya istirahat sebentar."

Mereka masih berdua duduk di bangku taman menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Angin musim semi sekarang terasa panas membelai kulit mereka.

Seorang tukang es krim lewat di depan mereka. Tukang es krim itu bisa dibilang aneh, memakai topeng lolipop dan tampak seperti anak-anak, serta mengenakkan jubah hitam kebesaran yang mungkin dipinjamnya dari orang lain.

"Haaaaiiii, mau beli es krim?" Sapa si tukang es krim sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya persis seperti anak autis dengan lincah.

"Es krim? Sakura-chan mau?"

Sakura terbengong sesaat. Maklum, ia seorang malaikat yang belum pernah melihat es krim apalagi memakannya. "Mungkin saja enak." Pikirnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto menyadarkannya.

"Eh i... iya, aku mau."

"Kalian mau rasa apa?" si tukang es krim membuka box es krimnya.

"Hm, aku rasa pisang. Sakura-chan mau rasa apa?"

"Pilihkan saja yang enak untukku."

Naruto memandang rambut pinky Sakura. "Rasa stroberi saja, persis warna rambutmu hehehe..."

"Karena Tobi anak baik jadi Tobi beri setengah harga, silakan menikmati!" Tukang es krim yang sepertinya bernama Tobi itu menyodorkan 2 tangkai es krim pisang dan stroberi dengan wafel berwarna coklat, manis sekali.

"Terimakasih, paman memang baik. Kalau harganya murah begini mungkin sebaiknya aku membelikan Shion dan Kiba juga." Pikir Naruto.

"Horeee Tobi anak baik, Tobi anak baik!" si tukang es krim melompat-lompat girang kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura sweetdrop sampai mereka kira tukang es yang satu ini benar-benar autis.

Keduanya masih duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati es krimnya. Naruto sesekali tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang belepotan penuh es krim. Gadis ini sudah besar namun cara makannya menggemaskan sekali.

Sebuah saputangan terulur pada Sakura.

"Ini, bersihkan wajahmu. Hahaha... mulutmu penuh es krim tuh!"

"Hehehe... es krimnya enak sekali." Sakura mengelap mulutnya.

Mereka berdua saling tertawa. "Kau memang manis kalau tertawa Sakura-chan."

Dapat dilihat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura, "A... apa maksudmu?" bagus! Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia menjadi gagap ala Hinata, ah, Hinata kalian dimana?

"Be-benar kok Sakura-chan, kau itu manis sekali." Kali ini Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

"Begitu? Sebenarnya sejak kecil orang-orang bilang aku ini aneh. Kata mereka aku ini setan jidat lebar. Mereka juga tidak suka rambutku."

"Jangan pedulikan orang yang iri padamu Sakura-chan. Kau itu lebih cantik dari bunga Sakura yang mekar." Ujar Naruto. Walau terkesan gombal namun ia berkata jujur tentang gadis yang ada didepannya ini. Sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak tahu arti dari ucapannya. Wah, dari mana Naruto dapat kata-kata itu, butuh bertahun-tahun ia mengucapkannya mungkin.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kau orang pertama yang bilang begitu Naruto."

"Begitu..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Dua orang itu mengintip dibalik semak-semak.

"Kau lihat gadis cantik berambut pink itu?" Sahut seseorang yang pertama.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita beritahu bos." Sahut orang yang kedua.

"Bos pasti senang kalau kita membawanya ke markas!" mereka berdua saling berpandangan kemudian berlari menemui bos mereka yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Booosss, ada target baru!"

"Benarkah? Khukhukhu..." bos mereka tersenyum licik. "Kita tunggu malam hari, kemudian kita tangkap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chaaaann... kita pulang saja, sudah mulai gelap! Tadi pagi kita sudah mencari selama dua jam kan, masa kita harus mencari sampai malam?" Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Pokoknya aku harus menemukan mereka!" Sakura masih duduk dan bersikeras untuk tinggal di sana.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, kau tidak lelah? Keringatmu sampai bercucuran. Ayolah, pulang saja dulu."

"Haah... baiklah, tapi besok kita cari la..." Sakura akan berdiri dari duduknya, namun tiba-tiba matanya meredup, badannya melemas dan merosot ke bawah.

BRUUKKK

"Sakura-chan?" untung saja Naruto refleks memapah tubuh Sakura yang belum mencium tanah itu. Kemudian gadis itu di naikkan dan ditidurkan di atas bangku taman.

Mungkin Sakura pingsan karena kelelahan. Naruto menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sakura dan ternyata suhu tubuhnya tinggi. "Bagaimana ini? Aku harus cepat membawanya ke rumah kos!" Naruto menjadi panik. Ia lumayan mikir lama untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan Sakura. Kalau dia tahu sih sudah syukur. Sayangnya otak lemot Naruto-kun masih dalam loading.

Akhirnya Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman. Agak kesusahan Naruto mengangkat badannya, karena Sakura lumayan berat, belum lagi sekarang dia juga kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

Sementara ketiga orang misterius tadi masih mengintai mereka dari balik semak-semak.

"Ikuti mereka!" Seru bos pada kedua orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Entah mengapa seluruh badanku menjadi kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Kepalaku begitu sakit dan berat. Rasanya sekarang aku sulit bernapas. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Cahaya lampu kamar membuat mataku menyipit silau. Pandanganku sedikit kabur sebentar, kemudian tampak sosok pemuda jabrik berambut blondie di hadapanku. "Di mana aku sekarang?"

"Sakura-chan? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Tenanglah, aku membawamu ke rumah kos."

"Na...ru..to..." kata-kataku terpotong saat Naruto tiba-tiba memelukku, tubuhku menegang karena terkejut. Karena marah. Itulah yan ingin aku percayai. Otot-otot Naruto seolah mendekap tubuhku penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Aku benar-benar cemas Sakura-chan, sudah enam jam kau pingsan."

"Enam jam?" kulirik jam dinding di kamar Naruto. Sekarang pukul dua belas malam. "Terimakasih sudah menjagaku. Maaf, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Ujarku terharu.

Pemuda ini betul-betul baik. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya kemarin tapi dia sudah banyak membantuku. Aku juga sudah merepotkannya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku berterimakasih padanya.

Kemudian ia melepas pelukkannya. Aku menarik badanku kembali yang agak condong tadi.

"Sama-sama, kalau untuk orang yang kucintai tidak masalah. Ups..." Ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak saat aku mendengar kata-kata yang melesat cepat dari mulut pria blonde ini. Ia tersenyum canggung di depanku, apa mungkin dia menjadi malu? Dan sepertinya dia menjadi salah tingkah.

**Deg**

Kami-sama… ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku semakin tak karuan saat aku melihat senyum lucunya itu, perlahan dia menatap mataku tajam, membuatku semakin tertarik dalam dunianya, Kami… shappire itu benar-benar mengikatku, tubuhku seolah tak terkendali saat dia terus menatap mataku, perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, sejenak aku terdiam tanpa sadar mataku tertutup seolah menanti hujan kenikmatan yang akan tertuju deras kepadaku.

"Sakura…" desahnya dengan deruan napas hangat.

Kami… nafasnya begitu dekat dengan ku, aku bisa mencium aroma segar dari bibirnya yang sebentar lagi akan mendarat dibibirku.

Deg

Bibirnya menempel tepat dibibirku, lembut dan hangat, sungguh… aku benar-benar terbuai dalam biusan sang matahari yang masuk dari jendela melalui celah ventilasi kamar ini. Bibir yang saling menempel itu kini saling bertautan, tanpa perintah dari sang pemilik tangan yang kekar itu mulai menyentuh leherku, seolah tahu ada tombol bahaya yang apabila ditekan akan refleks membuatku terdiam lebih dari ini, benar sekali…

Efek rangsangan itu menjalar cepat ke otakku, membuatku lebih terbuai lagi. Pelan tapi pasti, Naruto memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, terus hingga lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutku, sedetik kemudian dia melepaskannya, hanya untuk menarik oksigen demi paru-paru kami.

Laki-laki blonde itu melanjutkan kegiatannya, tangan nya merapat seolah akan mencengkram kuat dileherku, kemudian dia jalankan bibirnya kearah lapang dileherku, tak ku pungkiri, kenikmatan akan candu nafsu itu mulai menggerogoti pikiranku, meracuni aliran darahku, hingga membuat pori-poriku terbuka lebar untuk mengeluarkan uap air dari mendidihnya darahku.

"Naruto." Aku menyerukan namanya tanpa sadar.

Pria blonde itu menjilat pelan dileherku, mengecup tombol rangsangan kuat yang berada tepat di urat nadi jantung leherku, posisi ini membuatku ingin hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, kecupan, dan sentuhan. Aku merindukan sentuhan nikmat yang lebih dari ini, sentuhan yang membuatku lebih mendidih lagi. Tapi sayang kehangatan itu harus habis saat dia menghentikan semuanya, aku membuka mata, penuh keingintahuanku tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa pria blonde itu berhenti ditengah-tengah seperti ini?

Saat aku membuka mata, ku tangkap lagi tatapan lembut dari mata shappire-nya, tak khayal tatapan itu menjadi serius, lalu menghembuskan rona merah dipipiku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"I Love You Saku-chan." Pria blonde itu mengatakan suatu kata sambil berbisik, tapi terdengar jelas di telingaku. Kami-sama… jantungku seolah tak berdetak lagi. Dan sekarang tubuhku masih panas. Ada apa ini?

Aku menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah, tidak ku pungkiri aku mau dan aku ingin melanjutkannya, dan aku butuh. Baru kali ini ku rasakan perasaan seperti itu. Kenapa? Kenapa begini?

Dan keheningan datang menyelimuti kami.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fidy: Hehhehe, gaje, aduh hampir tuh kebablasan, aduh pikiran gue kemana nih XD. Maunya sih ku bablasi langsung tancep. Gara-gara lagi gak enak badan sampai sini aja ya. heheh**

**Tema: Kekekek, stress gua gara-gara nih cerita.**

**Fidy: Sama #tosss# buat chap depan ternyata masih flashback. Shika sudah muncul duluan di chap depan. Trus Sasu, Jira n Tsuna bakal muncul sekitar 2 chap lagi.**

**Saku: Gila! Gua kok terkesan jadi wanita gampangan?**

**Naru: Gapapa ya Saku sama aku juga.**

**Saku: Oh tidak =,=**

**Shion: Apaan sich, masa gua dipanggil tante?**

**Tema: Hahaha, gomenn... idenya dadakan sih. Naru n Shion OOC banget gak tuh? lemonnya juga mungkin kurang seru.**

**Fidy: kekekke, ya udahlah yang penting rifyu deh. Udah dibaca juga seneng banget. Apa lagi dirifyu. Lagi gak mood bikin lemon =,= ntar jadinya bikin ngakak aja lemonnya. *unyu**

**Tema: Yep, mohon rifyuuu~ yang panjang ya ^^vv**

**Readers: Gak mau!**

**Tema n Fidy: *Kitty eyes* #readers muntah# please rifyu!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, we are back again readers! Makasih sudah nungguin chap 3 yang semakin ancur ini! *readers: gak ada yang nungguin tau!* Ok, langsung aja reply buat readers:

**Namikaze Meily Chan: **Makasih udah meripiu! kami juga sebagai NS lover juga suka kalo mereka mesra-mesraan *plakk-mesum* ini dia chap 3! ^^

**iiNSUKANAru-chan: **Memang bahaya, aih padahal sedikit lagiii... *plakplakplak* memang benar malaikat harusnya gak punya nafsu, berhubung 2 author ini yang buat fic jadi napsuan deh. Trus Saku merasa bersalah kok melakukan 'itu'.

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada: **Makasih udah fave! *Fidy n Tema melayang-layang n nyangkut di puncak monas* Betul, fans NS udah pada tepar baca fic-fic tragedy. Akhirnya ditengah fic-fic tragedy diapdet fic nista ini. Kalo yang ngintai mereka sih baca aja di chap ini.

**Wi3nter: **2 author ini juga gak tega kok Naru sama cwe lain, jadi NS lover tenang-tenang aja. Makasih sudah fave, kami semakin terharuuuuu...

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: **Hahaha... sabar Night, Saku gak kecepetan in love. Dia belum in love kok, di chap 3 ini ada konfliknya.

**Ultach Fussy Chan: **Betul skali, chap depan baru ada lanjutan lemonnya hohoho... *ktawa nista*

**Thia2rh: **Haha, Tobi perannya memang lucu. Padahal sedikit lagi NS lemonan tapi gak jadi. Aih, kalian lanjutin dong lemonan! *di shannaro Saku*

**Ciqa: **Arigato ripiunya! chap 1 memang kurang seru, maklum masih awal-awal. Ini dia chapter 3!

**Hanachi Mya-chan: **Makasih, makin oke ya? #2 author ini melayang lagi sampe di puncak gunung. Naek-naek ke puncak gunung... (?)

**Meli D'Ruzakky Konoha: **Arigato, ini chap 3 udah diapdet! :)

**Michael inoe the UZ: **Di fave lagi? makasih100x *2 author ini melayang sampe ke luar angkasa* ini chap 3 nya!

**Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls: **Fave lagi trnyata~ *2 author ini hilang saking jauhnya melayang* makasih1000x! idenya judulnya dari NS community, ide critanya dari lukisan Tema yang ada di profil, hehehe...

**Ammai: **Ini dia chap 3! lanjutan lemon NS baru ada di chap depan, hohoho...

**Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora: **ini dia chap 3, chap depan bakal ada lanjutan lemon NS. 2 author ini sudah gak sabar bikin mereka lemonan *plakk*

**NaRa 'UzWa': **Gomen lupa tentang pairing lain, SI mulai muncul di chap ini. Klo KH di chapter depan. SI ntar dibuat jadian kok! buat tambahan ada lanjutan lemon NS di chapter depan *ktawa2 nizta*

**Hyuuchiha Prinka: **Maap sudah bikin penasaran. Tnang aja, walau Hina sama Kiba tapi endingnya tetap sama Sasu. Kalo dibaca sampe abis ntar ngerti kok. Nanti ada juga epilognya spesial buat Sasuhina fans! ^^

**Kiyoi Rie Aozora:** Makasih infonya! chap ini bakal diperbaiki kok. Kalo ada kesalahan lain harap maklum, gak sempet periksa *plakk-bilang aja males XD*

**Ichigo: **Makasih juga udah ripiu! ini dia apdetannya!

**Putri Luna: **Skali lagi makasih udah meripiu!^^ happy reading chap 3!

Makasih juga buat **Elvenlady18**, ficnya memberi inspirasi untuk penggunaan bahasa malaikat di fic ini. *Elven: lha? ide gua di colong!*

.

.

.

**Fidy:** eh, imut gak penname baru kami. Aaa~ lagi tegila-gila sama Gaara Sabaku *lupakan*. Oyah chap ini ada bahasa elf nya. Saya aja gak tahu, ini idenya Tema-chan

**Tema:** Gomenn... gua juga suka pake bahasa elf hahaha *ngacir*

**Fidy: **Buat yang jadi silent readers juga makasih! *memang ada?* tanpa banyak bacod lets begin chapter 3!

Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang malaikat cupid yang ditugaskan turun ke bumi bersama teman-temannya, Ino dan Hinata untuk menyatukan pasangan. Suatu hari, ia tersesat di bumi dan ditolong seorang manusia bumi, lalu perlahan Sakura menyukainya. Namun, seorang malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia karena peraturan di negri khayangan yang membuatnya menderita.

**Story by: Fidy Dsc & Sabaku Tema-chan  
**

**Genre: Campuran Romance, Hurt/comfort, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang pinter, baek, rajin menabung (?)**

**Inspired by: Komunitas Bumi Surga**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SuiKarin, KibaHina slight SasuHina (SasuHina hanya muncul di ending)**

**Warning: Ancur, gak lepas dari TYPO, AU, OOC abis, rating semi M  
**

**Heaven and Earth Story Chapter 3: Conflict**

**x0x0x0x**

**Sakura's POV**

Masih dalam keheningan kami sama-sama menunduk. Astaga apa yang telah aku pikirkan dan dia perbuat tadi? Setan apa yang telah merasukiku? Benar-benar melanggar peraturan. Bukan itu saja, tadi pagi dan semalam. Apa yang aku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ayahku tahu? Bagaimana?

Kami… kau pasti tahu kan? Apa aku dimaafkan?

Baiklah aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati setelah ini.

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kau tidur ya." Ujarnya lembut yang memecah keheningan ini.

Aku mendongak takut-takut menatap matanya. Bisa ku baca dari sorot matanya dia menyesal. Lalu ia agak sedikit condong kearah ku. Tadinya aku pikir dia akan menciumku lagi. Ups. Kemana pikiran ku sekarang?

Ternyata dia hanya membantuku berbaring dan menaikkan selimut menyelubungi badanku.

"Selamat tidur." Ujarnya berbisik. Tepat di daun telingaku. "Besok, aku janji akan membantumu mencari saudarimu kembali. Tidurlah."

Kemudian aku menutup mata perlahan. Cahaya yang tadinya masih dapat kulihat di balik selaput mata sudah meredup. Kini yang ada hanya kekosongan dan gelap. Tidak ada yang kurasakan sekarang. Hanya pikiran yang terombang-ambing di atas gelombang yang tiada tara ini. Ini mimpiku. Dan aku pikir malam ini pria blonde itu juga tidur di sampingku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar satu jam aku berbaring, aku merasa tidak tenang. Lumayan lelah aku berusaha terus memejamkan mata, namun hasilnya aku hanya capek. Ternyata dari tadi aku aku belum tertidur. Yah, aku tidak bisa tenang tidur bersama pemuda yang hampir melakukan 'itu' denganku.

Aku mengintip di balik selimut. Bisa kulihat Naruto sudah terlelap di sampingku. Perasaan bersalah kini kurasakan menyelimutiku. Aku ingin langsung saja pulang ke negri khayangan, tapi aku tidak diijinkan pulang sampai tugasku selesai. Kucoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur walau badanku terasa berat. Kutatap pemuda yang terlelap di sampingku itu.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi..." lirihku dalam hati. Entah mengapa hati ini sangat merasa bimbang. Aku juga tidak tahu.

Kuambil secarik kertas yang terletak di meja belajar Naruto. Kulihat ada pena juga di sana. Aku pun mulai menulis di atas kertas putih itu. Masih dalam setengah berusaha menulis, aku melirik jam dinding yang tertempel tepat di dinding kamar ini. Ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam satu malam. Pantas saja sunyi sekali rasanya. Kemudian kutatap kembali Naruto yang masih tertidur di sana.

"_Enshu-falah-nah..._" (farewell) aku membisikkan salam perpisahanku di telinganya. Sangat pelan sehingga aku tidak mengganggu kelelapannya malam ini.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sakura diam sebentar di tempat. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pintu kamar. Perlahan gadis pink itu pun membukanya. Agak susah ia membuka itu karena pintunya memang sudah agak tua.

Bunyi 'krreeet' pintu itu serasa nyaring saat sepi seperti ini. Melangkah lagi kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu itu perlahan—berusaha agar pria blonde itu tidak terbangun. Sepertinya tidurnya memang sangat nyenyak sekali.

Berjalan menelusuri koridor seperti halnya seorang maling, Sakura menghela napas perlahan, deruan napas saja sangat terdengar disaat jam-jam seperti ini. Setelah sampai diujung koridor—mendekat kearah pintu ia pun membuka kembali pintu yang menuju keruang depan. Masalahnya memang banyak sekali pintu dalam ruangan ini. Kalau tidak hapal betul tata letak ruangan ini, bisa-bisa tersesat.

Sakura mengintip dari balik pintu dan mendapati Shion yang tertidur di ruang depan. Kelihatannya gadis pirang itu sedang lelap sekali.

Entah mengapa tubuh si pink gemetar, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang dan melangkah sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan sang pemilik rumah kos.

"Bagus, tinggal dua meter lagi!" gumamnya dalam hati. Saat berusaha meraih gagang pintu terakhir tiba-tiba...

"Hei, mau kemana?"

Dengan gemetar Sakura menoleh ke belakang—menoleh keasal suara yang dirasakannya itu suara Shion, mungkin sedang mengigau. Sakura mengelus dada dengan lega karena dikiranya ia membangunkan pemilik rumah kos. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

Sakura berhasil keluar dari rumah kos itu. Kali ini dia bisa bernapas lega dulu sejenak. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya tujuan untuk sekarang, tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana?

Ehm, setelah ia bengong beberapa saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke taman tempatnya mencari Ino dan Hinata tadi pagi.

Singkat cerita setelah Sakura sampai ke taman—yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari rumah kos itu, Sakura langsung duduk di bangku taman. Tempat yang kemarin sebagai tempat bercanda ria, mengumbar tertawa dan makan es krim bersama Naruto.

Malam memang sangat beda kalau siang. Siang di sini udaranya sejuk dan entah mengapa mala mini begitu menyesakkan.

Sambil merenungi perbuatan dan kelakuannya yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin dan beberapa waktu kebelakang, mata _emerald_-nya menatap langit malam yang terbentang luas di sepanjang penglihatan. Malam itu langitnya bersih tanpa bintang. Aura langit sangat kelam malam ini. Hanya dihiasi bulan yang bercahaya setengah redup.

Kini ia menatap rembulan. Rembulan itu seolah mampu menarik penglihatannya lebih dalam lagi, pikirannya terus terbang mengingat tempat tinggalnya: 'Negri Khayangan Kumo'.

Tergambar jelas di pikirannya saat ia bermain malam-malam bersama Ino di khayangan, sewaktu ia disanjung oleh ayah dan ibu, sewaktu ia duduk di atas awan, semuanya sangat menyenangkan, "Ino, Hinata, kalian dimana?" lirih Sakura yang masih memandang langit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah karena apa tiba-tiba Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya. Naruto berusaha untuk bangun sepenuhnya karena tenggorokkannya dirasakannya haus. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam.

Pria blonde itu melempar pandangan ke jendela kamarnya yang saat itu sedang terbuka. Bisa ia rasakan hembusan angin dingin hangat dari kepekatan malam. Sejenak ia menatap keluar jendela masih dengan mata agak berat, masih berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang tadi terbawa oleh mimpi, pria itu kemudian melempar pandangan sekelilingnya.

Rasanya ada yang kurang dalam penglihatannya. Otak lemotnya yang memang benar-benar lemot masih berusaha mencerna sedikit, sedikit. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Mata Naruto tidak sengaja menangkap sepucuk surat di atas kasurnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambilnya. Langsung saja dilihatnya kertas itu—yang memang dikiranya tadi ada tulisannya.

**To: Naruto**

_Sudah kuputuskan untuk pergi sendirian mencari saudariku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku minta maaf Naruto. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus tinggal bersamamu walau kau sudah membiayai tempat tinggalku sementara._

_Kusadari kau orang yang baik, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikanmu itu. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, kita bahkan baru saja bertemu._

_Lalu, bukankah kau bilang kita ini 'teman' kan? kita ini hanya sebatas teman. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan temanku, orang yang kupercayai. Karena itu kumohon jangan ikuti aku, jangan mencariku._

_Aku juga sudah tahu kau menyukaiku Naruto, tapi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku menerimamu sebagai teman, bukan sebagai kekasih karena kita 'berbeda'._

_Apa kau mengerti maksudku Naruto?_

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika aku telah melukai perasaanmu._

**Sakura Haruno**

Pria blonde itu terbelalak kaget setelah ia menyelesaikan membaca kertas itu. Entah karena tulisan yang mana—yang tertulis di sana, hatinya sakit sekali. Bukan itu saja, ia juga merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak enak. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan langsung meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Sakura…

Pria blonde itu gusar, ia hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut blondenya dengan kesal.

"AAAARRGHH! Sial, kenapa aku terlalu bernafsu! Ini semua salahku!" namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu alias otaknya baru berjalan. "Ga-gawat! SAKURAAAAA... aku harus menyusulnya, kalau sampai 'itu' terjadi aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri!"

Bergegas Naruto menyambar jaket orange-nya yang tergeletak di samping kasur—tergeletak di lantai. Secepat-cepatnya ia berlari keluar kamar. Pria blonde itu terus berlari sampai ke pintu depan melewati Shion yang masih terlelap di sofa. Pria blonde itu membuka pintu dengan garang. Dan ternyata memang pintunya tidak dikunci. Berarti Sakura memang keluar tadi lewat sini.

Langsung saja pria blonde itu melangkah cepat menuruni anak tangga depan, "Gawat, malam-malam begini pasti Akatsuki mengincarnya!" gumam Naruto, kakinya masih tetap berjalan cepat hampir berlari menuju ke luar pagar rumah kos itu, "tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang." Naruto berhenti sesaat dan mengambil napas sejenak, di sekitar sini kalau malam memang sepi sekali. Sangat berbahaya buat seseorang yang keluar pada jam-jam sekarang. Apa lagi kalau Sakura yang keluar?

Argh! Lagi. Naruto hanya bisa mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya. Namun sedetik kemudian pria itu tersenyum sendiri. Dipikirannya tiba-tiba terlintas akan sesuatu, "Pasti dia disana!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino and Hinata's side**

**6 jam sebelumnya...**

Di sisi lain, mereka yang sudah berhasil menyatukan beberapa pasangan dua hari kebelakang ini payahnya baru menyadari bahwa mereka kehilangan Sakura. Tentu saja mereka tidak tinggal diam dan mencari sahabat mereka, apalagi Sakura adalah anak seorang petinggi di Negri Khayangan Kumo. Bisa gawat kan kalau mereka menelantarkan Sakura.

"Hinataaaa? Kau dimana?" Ino tampak panik mencari sahabatnya yang satu lagi. mereka kini masih berada di taman yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kota Konoha. Ternyata perjalan mereka sudah panjang.

"I-Ino-san, aku disini!" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari balik pepohonan.

"Hei, jangan sampai kau ikut hilang juga! Aku ini cemas sekali tahu! Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Untuk sementara kita tidak bisa pulang kalau tidak menemukan Sakura karena ayahnya pasti akan mengusir kita kalau sampai kehilangan putri tunggalnya!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. "Te-tenang saja Ino-san, walaupun sekarang aku ini malaikat t-tapi aku ini dulunya adalah manusia."

"Hah? jadi kau..."

"Benar, wa-walau aku ini malaikat junior ta-tapi aku tidak akan tersesat di bumi tempat tinggalku yang lama."

"Aku baru tahu kau ini malaikat kalangan bawah, tapi bagiku bukan masalah walau kau bukan kalangan atas karena kau tetap saja sahabatku."

"Te-rimakasih I-Ino-s-san." Hinata menatap sahabatnya yang berambut pirang.

Sebenarnya malaikat di Negri Khayangan Kumo terdiri dari dua kalangan. Kalangan atas adalah malaikat murni yang lahir di negri itu, sementara kalangan bawah adalah malaikat yang dulunya adalah manusia.

Malaikat kalangan bawah adalah roh manusia yang baik dan menjelma menjadi malaikat. Roh manusia yang jahat tidak diterima di negri Khayangan (surga) dan diasingkan ke neraka. Sebelum menentukan tempat kembalinya, roh manusia dibawa ke pengadilan langit dan akan dirundingkan perbuatannya di bumi. Pasti Hinata dulunya adalah orang yang baik sehingga ia menjadi malaikat.

Namun, negri khayangan ternyata mendiskriminasikan manusia yang menjadi malaikat sehingga disebut kalangan bawah. Dulunya di khayangan, kalangan bawah diterima dengan baik dan seharusnya tidak ada kejahatan dan ketidakadilan di sana. Setelah ada beberapa iblis yang menyamar menjadi malaikat, mereka mengkudeta posisi petinggi di khayangan, mempengaruhi para malaikat dan mengubah hukum sehingga iblis yang tidak diterima diijinkan masuk ke khayangan.

Perlahan-lahan, malaikat menyadari bahwa mereka dipengaruhi dan menyadari keberadaan iblis. Mereka bertekad mengusir para iblis lalu melemparnya ke neraka. Malaikat berpikir setelah mengusir mereka masalah di khangan selesai namun ternyata tidak. Ada iblis yang tersisa dan kembali mengkudeta petinggi khayangan sehingga malaikat dan manusia tidak boleh saling bertemu, bersahabat, bahkan mereka tidak boleh saling menyukai.

Jika sampai terjadi, mereka akan menghukum malaikat dengan mengusirnya ke bumi dan membunuh manusia yang mendekati malaikat. Iblis melakukan itu karena mereka iri dan membenci para manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke tempat Ino dan Hinata. Kedua malaikat itu duduk di bawah pohon dengan menggunakan wujud manusia masih seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sedangkan pikiran mereka sedang memikirkan cara menemukan sahabatnya—yang dikiranya hilang tidak tahu kemana—padahal nyatanya mereka meninggalkan Sakura, kalau mereka sadar.

Agak lama mereka duduk di sana dalam gelutan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba terpikir sesuatu dalam benak Hinata.

"Ikut aku I-no-san." Ajaknya, gadis indigo itu kemudian beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Anaria shola_?" (kemana tujuanmu?).

"S-sudahlah, ikuti a-ku s-saja." Gadis indigo itu meraih pergelangan lengan sahabat seperjuangannya lalu mengajak ia mengikuti langkahnya. Mau tak mau Ino berdiri dan mengikuti arah jalan Hinata. Dia juga tidak tahu tempat yang akan dituju gadis pendiam ini.

Singkat cerita. Mereka berdua menelusuri kota Konoha lewat pinggiran jalan yang lumayan padat dengan masyarakat. Sampai pada mereka tiba di pusat pertokoan Hinata menunjuk sebuah halte bus yang sedikit membuat Ino bingung. Dia sengaja memang tidak banyak tanya. Mungkin sedang kelelahan.

"Ino-san punya uang tidak?"

Ino melirik Hinata lagi. Malaikat blondie itu merogoh saku roknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kecil berwarna ungu. Kalau dilihat isinya cukup banyak untuk keperluan mereka selama menjalankan misi di bumi. Ino mengambil dua lembar uang kertas dari dalamnya.

"Apa ini cukup?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat, bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju halte bus yang sekarang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Hanya sebentar mereka duduk dalam halte bersama beberapa penumpang yang lain.

Sebuah bus berwarna orange berhenti di depan halte. Pintu bus itu terbuka secara otomatis—menampakkan seorang petugas dari dalam dengan menggunakan seragam kerjanya. Orang itu tersenyum dan payahnya Ino malah sempat membalas senyumnya.

Hinata langsung menarik Ino masuk ke dalam bersama-sama dengan penumpang lain pula, mereka duduk berdekatan di salah satu kurs di sana. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dirasakan mereka busnya mulai berjalan. "Tempatnya agak jauh, tidak apa-apa Ino-san?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangan Ino yang melihat keluar jendela kepada dirinya kembali.

Ino menggeleng. "Kalau tempatnya jauh tidak apa-apa, tapi yang jadi masalah..." tangan Ino tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, entah mengapa ia merasa jadi aneh karena naik ini, padahal baru sebentar ia duduk di sini, tapi mengapa ulu hatinya benar-benar tidak enak. "HUEKHH..." tampaknya Ino menahan mualnya sendiri.

"I-Ino-san ti-tidak apa-apa?" perlahan Hinata mengusap punggung sahabatnya berusaha membantu menenangkan perasaan mualnya yang bergejolak entah karena apa. Tampaknya Ino mabuk perjalanan alias mabuk darat, seingatnya Ino memang belum pernah naik bus sama sekali selama ini.

"A-ku tidak apa-apa H-Hinata, tolong berikan sesuatu padaku." Pinta Ino—kelihatannya wajahnya agak pucat.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya memberi kantong plastic yang sebelumnya disimpannya di saku celananya. Ia sudah mengira akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Untung saja ia menyimpan barang seperti itu. Masalahnya memang ia orang yang cerdas yang selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Lumayan lama Ino menahan gejolak alam dalam dirinya yang sungguh tidak bisa ditunda nanti saja. Ia memaksa dirinya memejamkan mata selama perjalan. Mungkin itu adalah cara jitu untuk menghindar dari yang namanya mual dalam perjalan.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir sejam akhirnya berakhir dengan menghela napas lega karena selamat. Jujur saja Hinata lumayan takut dengan yang namanya kendaraan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kendaraan tidak bisa dihilangkan dari kehidupan sehari-hari.

Tepat disebuah halte berikutnya bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Satu persatu orang yang ada di dalam keluar dari sana.

Gadis indigo itu melirik pada gadis pirang yang duduk disebelahnya. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Ino duduk dengan memejamkan matanya alias ketiduran.

Hinata menghela napas ringan, kelihatannya sahabatnya ini capek. Padahal dirinya juga sangat butuh tidur. Tapi seingatnya dulu ia juga sering ketiduran di dalam bus. "Ino-ssan, ki-kita sudah sampai."

Untung tidak lama membuat Ino terjaga dari tidurnya, cukup menyentuh bahunya dan memanggil namanya saja,"Hmm... dimana ini?" perlahan mata _aquamarine_-nya terbuka. Gadis itu langsung melempar pandangan keluar jendela.

"Te-nang saja Ino-san, kita ma-masih di kota Konoha." Terdengar suara lembut dari gadis di sebelahnya. "Ayo turun, kita sudah dekat dengan tujuan."

Mungkin lebih baik Hinata kembali menuntun sahabatnya sampai mereka tiba di perumahan.

"Tempat apa ini?" ujar Ino setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan sebuah perumahan yang tidak jauh dari halte bus tadi. Ino merasa tempat yang dipijaknya ini adalah tempat yang sangat asing. Apa mungkin asing dirasakannya karena ia belum pernah saja kemari.

"Ini perumahan."

Sedangkan Hinata, sepertinya ia tidak sedikit pun merasakan asing di sini. Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal betul tempat ini.

Ino jadi bingung sendiri, memangnya kapan gadis ini pergi misi kesini?

Perumahan itu memang sepi. Tidak peduli malam atau pagi tetap sepi. Kalau sudah merasa disini Hinata menjadi merasakan de javu dalam dirinya. Rumah-rumah kuno jaman dulu yang terlihat elit ini. Pohon cemara yang berada di sekitar sini. Dari tempatnya berdiri Hinata menghirup udara dalam, serta udara menyejukkan di sini juga. Sangat ia rindukan.

Hinata menarik tangan Ino kearah jalannya, "Di sini, Ino-san."

Langkah mereka berhenti sekarang tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah—masih dengan bangunan kuno.

"Rumah siapa ini?" mata Ino terbelalak lebar melihat sebuah rumah mewah didepannya ini. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja rumah ini berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain yang terlihat sudah tua.

Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya, ia merasa sangat rindu sekali. Entahlah karena apa, "Ini rumahku yang dulu," kata Hinata pelan, "Setelah kematianku rumah ini dihuni oleh mantan kekasihku, Kiba."

Belum sempat Ino menjawab dan rencananya ia akan bertanya lagi gadis tapi indigo itu sudah masuk ke dalam. Mau tak mau, Ino hanya mengikuti jejak Hinata. Selagi jejaknya tidak melenceng tidak masalah.

Perlahan Hinata mengetuk daun pintu utama rumah ini. Sedangkan Ino masih celingak-celinguk di belakangnya memperhatikan situasi tempat ini. Benar-benar mewah.

Hening.

Diketuknya sekali lagi, tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin orangnya sedang tidak ada di rumah." Sahut Ino santai yang direspon Hinata dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, kalian siapa?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka dari arah belakang mereka. Sontak kedua gadis itu menoleh kearah suara yang datang tadi. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut nanas di hadapan mereka.

"Shi-Shikamaru, kamu Shikamaru-kun?" kata Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Lalu Ino kembali menoleh kearah pria yang dimaksuda oleh Hinata tadi dengan nama Shikamaru.

Paras Shikamaru mulai memucat—mungkin lebih tepatnya terkejut akan sesuatu, "Hah, ti-tidak mungkin, kamu kan... Hinata?" ia menunjuk kearah Hinata dengan ketidak pedulian, "bukannya kamu sudah meninggal setahun lalu? Bahkan aku hadir saat pemakamanmu!" Pemuda nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu jatuh terduduk lemas di tempat. Pria itu menyandarkan badannya yang ikutan terkejut dipagar rumah mewah itu. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu kekasih sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal dunia itu.

"_Sinu a'manore_, Shikamaru-kun (Kita bertemu lagi, Shikamaru-kun). Nanti kujelaskan semuanya. Apa kau bertemu Kiba?" balas Hinata seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diraut wajahnya. Sedangkan Ino, dia sepertinya yang paling bingung dengan semua ini. Jadi dia memilih diam di tempat dulu dan mendengar untuk sementara.

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, "A-anu, Kiba sudah tiga bulan pergi dari rumah ini. Dia sekarang tinggal di rumah kos bersama Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru sejujurnya, ia sedikit bersuara dengan agak ketakutan. Mungkin karena keterkejutannya, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal. "Ini pasti cuma mimpi." Batinnya dalam hati. Hanya itu yang ia percayai sekarang.

"_Fandu alah belore?"_ (Siapa kau?) Ino akhirnya ikut bicara juga. Ia paling tidak bisa jadi obat nyamuk di mana-mana,

"Uhm Ino-san, i-ini Shikamaru. Dia sahabatnya Kiba sejak SMA. Lalu, sahabatnya yang satu lagi namanya Naruto. dulu Shikamaru tinggal disini dengan Kiba. Shikamaru-kun, ini Ino-san, sahabatku." Hinata memperkenalkan temannya pada Shikamaru. Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan mendekat kearah Shikamaru.

Pria nanas itu agak was-was dalam bertindak. Kembali lagi dengan pikiran negatifnya. Memang lebih baik berfikir negatif dulu kan?

Saat mereka sudah saling dekat, Ino mengulurkan tangannya, agak ragu Shikamaru membalas jabatan tangan itu. Saat kulit Shikamaru menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya ada Sesutu perasaan yang Ino rasakan. Ia baru merasakan getaran aneh dalam perasaannya. Langsung saja gadis pirang itu mengambil kesimpulan dalam benaknya. Sepertinya ia menyukai pemuda yang satu ini pada pandangan pertama.

Memang agak lama mereka berjabat tangan, tapi akhirnya dilepas karena deheman lembut si indigo.

"Troublesome, aku antar kalian berdua ke dalam ya." Shikamaru mengajak mereka masuk ke rumah mewah itu. Tidak enak berlama-lama di luar kalau nyatanya hari sudah menjelang malam. Apa lagi kalau sampai ada orang yang lihat dan berfikir macam-macam.

Setelah Shikamaru dan kedua malaikat itu masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua langsung dipersilahkan Shikamaru duduk di ruang tamu.

'Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini.' Batin Hinata sambil melempar pandangan seisi rumah yang pernah dulu jadi miliknya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Silahkan diuduk." Ujar Shikamaru kepada kedua tamu yang mengejutkan ini.

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk. Segera saja mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa itu. Kemudian barulah Shikamaru yang ikut duduk di sana. Masih dengan kebingungan dan keheranan yang terlanda di hatinya ini.

Rumah lama Hinata sangat besar dan mewah. Ruang tamunya penuh dengan keramik dan pigura unik. Beberapa foto dan lukisan ada yang dipajang di dinding menghiasi tempat ini. Masih seperti yang dulu. Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum sendiri.

Ino menatap salah satu sebuah foto di ruang itu yang tergantung rapi di dinding. Foto seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tato taring warna merah di pipinya. Pemuda itu tengah merangkul seorang gadis indigo berambut pendek di sampingnya. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Di foto itu tertera tanggal pengambilan gambar. Foto itu sudah lama, Sekitar tiga tahun.

"Ini... kau tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ino masih dengan menatap apa yang dilihatnya itu dari tempat duduknya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ini fotoku sewaktu SMA." Rasanya memang sudah lama sekali foto itu. Ia merasa beruntung dapat melihat kembali suasana itu.

Gadis di foto itu tampak sedikit berbeda. Di foto itu mukanya lebih pucat dari sekarang, dan tubuhnya kelihatan kurus serta dipenuhi dengan perban yang mungkin menutupi lukanya. Itu lah yang sedikit membuat Ino ingin bertanya kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu yang dulu? Kenapa tubuhmu dulu dipenuhi perban? Di foto ini kau juga memakai kursi roda."

Hinata diam sebentar—wajahnya tertunduk, ia agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Ino tadi, "_Vendel'o eranu,_ Ino-san." (tolong bantu aku melupakannya, Ino-san)

"Kenapa?" Ino masih merasa penasaran. Ia harus mengetahuinya walau sedikit saja.

"I-itu adalah pengalaman yang pahit bagiku." Hinata menyempatkan menghela napas terlebih dahulu—mungkin lebih baik tidak menutupi masa lalunya pada sahabtnya sendiri, "Du-dulu aku pernah me-ngalami kecelakaan dan d-divonis cacat. La-lu, d-dokter bilang u-umurku tidak akan lama lagi." hanya mengingat saja itu sudah cukup membuay hatinya perih. Ia harus tegar dan kuat. "I-itu mem-bbuatku sedih dan trauma. Dulu Kiba-kun se-selalu menghiburku, walau cacat dia masih mau menerimaku pa-padahal teman-teman di sekolah dulu selalu menghinaku. Aku terus bertahan selama dua tahun, menjalani berbagai operasi dan berusaha untuk sembuh tapi sia-sia."

Shikamaru yang masih berada di sana berusaha menyimak dengan baik cerita dari Hinata (atau bukan Hinata) ini walaupun nyatanya ia juga sudah mengetahui cerita itu. Pria itu menjadi sulit bernapas dengan fakta yang di hadapannya ini. Tenang Shikamaru, tenang.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah gadis itu melirik Shikamaru sebentar, "Setahun lalu aku sekarat. Di ambang kematian aku menyampaikan pesan terakhir untuk Kiba-kun."

"Apa yang kau katakan waktu itu?" Ino menyela cerita Hinata.

"Aku memintanya untuk merelakan kepergianku. Namun sekarang aku bisa menemuinya lagi." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

Ino hanya bisa tertegun sejenak, ia merasa sedikit iba dengan sahabatnya ini—yang ternyata memiliki hal pahit dalam hidupnya yang berkisar beberapa tahun itu. Mengapa Hinata tidak bercerita tentang ini dari dulu? "Aku paham Hinata, itu memang pengalaman yang pahit. Kau sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi kita harus mencari Sakura sekarang!"

Hinata menatap mata _aquamarine_ sahabatnya. Seulas senyum menyungging dari bibir mungilnya. "Benar, aku harus tegar Ino-san. Kita tidak boleh buang waktu lagi. Shikamaru-kun, tolong antarkan kami ke tempat Kiba-kun, boleh tidak?"

Shikamaru masih tertegun atas lontaran kata Hinata yang nyatanya memang tidak ada yang salah, tapi masih ada satu lagi yang mengganjal di hatinya—mengingat ia seorang jenius ini harus diselidiki, "Ta...tapi kau belum menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau sampai Kiba melihatmu yang seharusnya sudah meninggal?"

"Ti-tidak ada waktu lagi, na-nanti akan kujelaskan juga pada Kiba-kun." Hinata mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tenang dulu Hinata, sekarang sudah malam. Tempat kos Kiba berada jauh dari sini, sekitar satu setengah sam ke sana. Tidak mungkin kita langsung ke rumahnya malam-malam begini!" Shikamaru menatap arlojinya yang ternyata menunjukkan jam setengah sepuluh malam. Ah, waktu memang berjalan lebih cepat sekarang.

Hinata kembali duduk di sofa dengan lemas, harapan yang menggebu-gebu ternyata memang harus ditunda dulu karena waktu.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu." Tawar Shikamaru dengan maksud baik. "Dan maaf Hinata, sebelumnya aku masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini." Tambahnya seraya menatap lurus ke hadapan gadis indogo itu. Ia masih berfikir mana mungkin seorang yang sudah meninggal hidup kembali. Memangnya para ilmuwan sudah menemukan obat pembangkit manusia yang sudah mati lagi? Kalau ada kenapa pria nanas itu belum mengetahuinya?

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum untuk sekedar mencairkan keadaan. Entah mengapa ketika Shikamaru memandang senyum Hinata ia menjadi luluh dan tidak ingin bertanya lagi seolah ia terkena sihir kuat dari balik senyum tipisnya. Dan yang dirasakannya sekarang ia mulai mengantuk.

"Ba-baiklah, kita menginap disini dulu Ino-san." Hinata mengajak Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Kamarku masih di tempat yang lama kan Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Setelah itu Hinata langsung menarik lengan Ino yang sebenarnya enggan ditarik itu menuju ke suatu kamar yang letaknya masih diingat oleh Hinata. Mungkin kamar yang ditujunya adalah kamar Hinata dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Back to Sakura  
**

**-02.00-  
**

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti taman Konoha malam itu, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang menjadi alunan lagu disuasana sepi malam menjelang pagi ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis pink itu menghela napas. Ia masih betah duduk di bangku taman—yang tadi sore adalah tempat ia duduk istirahat bersama pemuda jabrik itu.

Entah mengapa perasaannya takut dan cemas saat ia jauh dari rumah kos itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata, tapi ia bukan anak kecil yang cengeng dan selalu dihibur orang. Ia bukan lagi gadis di bawah umur yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia juga bukanlah gadis yang hanya pasrah dengan keadaan.

Ia malah yang membantu percintaan remaja, ia juga selalu mengetahui semua perasaan orang yang berada di dekatnya. Termasuk perasaan tanda-tanda pria blonde itu. Ia tahu pria blonde itu mulai tertatik kepadanya karena gadis cherry ini sadar ia sendirilah yang memancingnya. Itulah penyesalan dan kesalahannya.

Walau gadis pink ini tidak menoleh atau menatap ke belakang. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya. Perasaannya lah yang menyampaikan itu. Semakin lama langkah kaki yang menggema kecil itu semakin dekat.

"_Fandu dath belore?_" (siapa disana?) dengan gugup Sakura memberanikan diri memutar badannya melihat siapa yang datang.

Suara langkah itu semakin terdengar. Dan sialnya jantungnya seakan mau loncat dari tempatnya. Sekali lagi Sakura melempar pandangan dibalik arah lampu jalan di pinggir taman. Arahnya dari tempat yang tidak terkena cahaya lampu taman karena itu Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

Sosok itu mendekat dan akhirnya terlihat setelah terkena sinar lampu taman. Seorang pemuda berambut blondie dengan mata biru _shappire-_nya.

Sakura hanya membatu sesaat. "Naruto?"

"Kau ternyata memang disini Sakura-chan." Naruto bicara dengan napas tersengal, kelihatannya pria ini habis berlari, "A-aku benar-benar khawatir." Segera saja Naruto langsung mendekat gadis pink itu. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sejuta kali khawatir dari dalam benaknya, mengapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis ini? Ia bukan siapa-siapanya dan bukan orang yang begitu dikenalnya.

Sakura berdiri takut dari duduknya, rencananya ia memang akan bertindak—lari dari sana.

"Sakura." Naruto langsung menarik Sakura mendekap ke dalam dada bidangnya, berusaha menormalkan pikirannya yang memang masih sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis ini.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah sebentar dengan posisi yang terpaksa terbekap. Ia juga tidak habis pikir mengapa badannya selalu mengejang jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sepertinya Naruto sangat suka memeluknya. Tanpa sadar pria bondie itu memejamkan matanya sejenak—meresapi tiap wangi helaian rambut Sakura yang tepat berada di depannya ini. Ia suka saat seperti ini. dan itu tidak bisa ia pungkiri sekarang. Gadis ini beda. Ia sangat beda. Ia mampu membuat diri pria blondie ini mampu kehilangan jati diri.

Andai wanita itu dari dulu datang di kehidupannya…

Namun sedetik kemudian saat kesadarannya pulih ia memilih untuk meronta, "Lepaskan! Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencariku!"

Naruto masih dalam posisinya—tidak mau mengendurkan sedikit pun dekapannya, pria blondie itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya agar Sakura sadar ia bersungguh-sungguh. "Sakura-chan, kumohon ikutlah denganku." Bisik Naruto dengan nada lembut memohon, namun nyatanya ia memang tidak berhak bilang seperti itu, "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi." kalau perkataan yang ini Sakura yakin tentang masalah yang negatif.

'Jujur bukan itu Naruto yang ku pikirkan sekarang. Kau tidak mengerti.' Mungkin percuma jika Sakura benar mengatakan hal itu.

Jadi ia hanya mengatakan ini, "Sudahlah, aku memang harus mencari saudariku sendirian. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi"

"Aku tidak keberatan Sakura-chan, tapi bahaya kalau kau keluar malam-malam begini." Naruto masih saja mendekap Sakura. Ia malah mengelus punggung gadis itu—masih berusaha meyakinkan perasaannya. Naruto bukan orang yang pandai bicara dalam hal mengkhawatirkan atau semacamnya. Ia paling tidak bisa akan hal itu.

"Ja-jangan ikuti aku lagi Naruto..." dengan kekuatan seadanya Sakura akhirnya mampu mendorong tubuh pria itu—melepaskan pelukkannya. Dirasakannya di mata emerald-nya sesuatu yang akan merebak keluar . Ia akan menangis. Ia sudah melukai pemuda yang sudah menerimanya dengan baik. Maaf.

"Tapi..." Naruto agak terhuyung ke belakang selangkah.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI! KAU MENGERTI?" tanpa kesadaran yang pasti Sakura membentak dengan keras.

Dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang membatu sesaat. Ia rasa memang ia tidak berhak bicara seperti itu, "Baik! aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi. Sekarang kau bebas pergi!" entah mengapa emosi sedang melanda jiwanya sekarang, pria itu mengatur napas berusaha menormalkan dirinya kembali. Awalnya memang Naruto masih tegak di sana.

Hening

Dilihatnya lagi kearah Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk—wajahnya tertutup poninya. Entahkah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Mungkin ia harus lari dari sini. "Maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Naruto langsung berbalik dari sana. Ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebentar berharap gadis itu berubah pikiran.

Namun sepertinya ia harus membunuh rasa berharapnya itu. "Aku harap aku bukan orang pengganggu dalam hidupmu, terimakasih karena kemarin kau sudah memberikanku harapan yang tak pasti." Kali ini dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk pria itu menguatkan dirinya menjauhi gadis itu. di tengah malam seperti ini. di saat semua orang terlelap dalam tidur. Ia harus merelakan seorang gadis berada di luar rumah walau memang itu bukan kehendaknya sendiri—setidaknya ia bisa melindunginya saja. Namun nyatanya gadis itu tidak memberikannya kesempatan yang tak pasti. Benar-benar tak pasti.

Naruto harus melupakannya. Ia harus merelakannya dan membiarkannya. Ah, namun membiarkannya sangat tidak bisa ia lakukan. Semakin ia melangkah memperjauh jarak pada gadis itu ia semakin merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia semakin merasakan dirinya orang yang terbodoh di dunia. Orang yang tidak punya perasaan. Orang yang paling munafik.

Mungkin. dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki dirimu luluhkan dirimu.

Meski apa pun yang kau lakukan seluruh jiwa raganya.

Di dalam hatinya mungkin ada dirinya yang mungkin tidak peduli dengan perasaan sendiri.

Adakah celah di hatimu yang memungkinkan untuk memasukkinya walau sedikit saja.

Masih dalam keadaan menunduk, Sakura merasakan sesuatu benda terjatuh—keluar dari dalam matanya. Kristal-kristal itu sangat dingin malam ini dirasakannya. Lelah.

Air itu mengucur dengan cepat walau tanpa perintahnya. Ia menyeka dan terus berusaha menghentikan aliran air yang sangat susah dibendung ini. Sakura duduk kembali di bangku taman, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi taman sambil menutupi wajah menangisnya.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, entah mengapa hati Naruto masih merasa tidak tenang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi pria itu melangkah kembali lagi ke tempat Sakura. Apa lagi setelah ia mengingat yang dikatakan Shion padanya tentang Akatsuki, ia takut terjadi sesuatu. Apalagi malam-malam begini.

Langsung saja pria jabrik itu diam-diam bersembunyi dari balik pepohonan yang gelap tanpa disinari lampu taman setelah ia sampai kembali ke taman. Dan pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu sebelum ia memulai pengintaiannya...

"KYAAAAAA..."

Mata Naruto melotot besar. Hatinya mencelos akan keluar sangking terkejutnya. Ada apa ini?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto tidak jadi mengintai, langsung saja ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya. Tepat di dekat bangku taman itu, dilihatnya dua orang memakai jubah bermotif awan warna merah yang berdiri di sana. Kedua tampang orang itu bisa dibilang menyeramkan. Lagi, Naruto terkejut sesaat. Ia sempat kehilangan akal dan pikirannya kalau saja ia tidak menyadari sesuatu. Dan sialnya salah satu dari mereka sedang menggendong Sakura yang mungkin... pingsan. Bisa dilihat dari tempat Naruto berdiri, wajah gadis itu pucat pasi seperti membeku. Badannya terkulai lemah di sandaran bahu orang itu.

Merasa ada yang datang, salah satu dari mereka menoleh kearah Naruto yang mungkin lagi membatu sekarang. Naruto berusaha agar tidak gugup dulu. Pria jabrik itu mengawasi dengan sungguh-sungguh tampang mereka. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pria berkuncir dengan rambut hitam panjang. Yang satu lagi berwajah dan berkulit biru, mirip ikan hiu. Tampak seperti makhluk jadi-jadian bekas percobaan.

Pria itu menghadap rekannya-melupakan Naruto sebentar, "Ternyata obat bius yang dicampurkan Tobi ke dalam es krim itu kurang ampuh. Gadis itu baru melemah beberapa jam kemudian. Terpaksa kita menambah dosisnya." seseorang yang mirip dengan ikan hiu itu bergumam kepada rekannya. Pria itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Seperti jarum suntik. Tampaknya berisi obat bius yang mungkin jarumnya baru saja mendarat di bagian tubuh Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak bisa diandalkan. Dasar anak baru, pasti dia sembarangan memasukkan bahannya. Sekarang kita bawa dia ke tempat bos." Seru yang seorang lagi.

Lagi. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. "Obat bius? pantas Sakura-chan sempat pingsan!"

Salah satu dari mereka melirik lagi kearah Naruto sebagai tamu yang tidak diundang ini-yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka, "Hmm... ada seorang lagi, boleh kubunuh?" bisik pria bermuka hiu pada rekannya.

"Haah, kalau kau sampai membunuh kita bisa dimarahi ketua. Baiklah Kisame, kau boleh menghajarnya tapi jangan dibunuh. Kita bisa ikut tewas kalau sampai mengundang polisi ke sini."

Naruto berdiri di tempat dengan gemetar. Tubuhnya kaku seakan terhipnotis. "Ka... kalian... Akatsuki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fidy: scane yang terakhir agak ngeganjel ya, soalnya sambil denger lagu India dan remix malam hari lagi hahhah. *grinssss*  
**

**Tema: Huaaaa, makin gaje aja critanya! TAT**

**Fidy: *Benarku mencintaimuu tapi tak beginiiii* XD lol  
**

**Tema: Hehehhe, ngegaje. Rencananya chap ini diketik sampe Saku udah ktemu Ino n Hina tapi ntar malah jadi 10000 words capeeee...**

**Fidy: Masih ada typo? maklum, fic ini kayaknya gak akan luput dari typo**

**Tema: Reders, tolong kasih saran dan kritik ya. Tapi jangan terlalu pedes, ntar kebakaran (?)**

**Readers: Emang cabe rawit apa? *bawa2 ember buat nyiram kolom ripiu***

**Fidy: Kalo gak keberatan please ripiu! ^^ ntar aku peluk deh *kabuuur*  
**

**Thanks for reading  
**


End file.
